


How Jeanine lost her marbles

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: Jeanine is inching down the path to what she deems her end goal: world domination. Will the steps she took and is still taking get her where she wants to go or will what she considers to be her assets be her downfall? Marbles are valuable balls that need to keep rolling in the right direction but if they go haywire they are bound to be lost, just like the game itself.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Although I tried to cover the ugly parts with some humour it does in no way deter from all the things that are morally wrong. Most of this story is one trigger after the other so be aware of what you are letting yourself in for. Non-consensual sex is the least of the characters' worries.

The excerpts from "Divergent' by Veronica Roth are considered part of fair usage and I still don't own it.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Aptitude test room 5**

**Tris POV**

"Wait," I interrupt Tori. "So you have no idea what my aptitude is?"

"Yes and no. My conclusion," she explains, "is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are..." She looks over her shoulder like she expects someone to appear behind her. " ... are called ... Divergent." She says the last word so quietly that I almost don't hear it, and her tense, worried look returns. She walks around the side of the chair and leans in close to me.

"Beatrice," she says, "under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. This is very important."

"We aren't supposed to share our results." I nod. "I know that."

"No." Tori kneels next to the chair now and places her arms on the armrest. Our faces are inches apart. "This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, ever, no matter what happens. Divergence is extremely dangerous. You understand?"

I don't understand - how could inconclusive test results be dangerous? - but I still nod. I don't want to share my test results with anyone anyway.

"Okay." I peel my hands from the arms of the chair and stand. I feel unsteady.

"I suggest," Tori says, "that you go home. You have a lot of thinking to do, and waiting with the others may not benefit you."

"I have to tell my brother where I am going."

"I'll let him know."

I touch my forehead and stare at the floor as I walk out of the room. I can't bear to look her in the eye. I can't bear to think about the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

It's my choice now, no matter what the test says.

Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.

Divergent.

…

I decide to walk home and wait for Caleb outside the house. My father checks the logs every evening and he will know if I came home before I was supposed to.

Caleb corners me when I make excuses for having left school on my own.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" he asks softly.

"The truth is," I say, "I'm not supposed to discuss it. And you're not supposed to ask."

"All those rules you bend, and you can't bend this one? Not even for something this important?" His eyebrows tug together, and he bites the corner of his lip. Though his words are accusatory, it sounds like he is probing me for information - like he actually wants my answer.

I narrow my eyes. "Will you? What happened in your test, Caleb?"

Our eyes meet. I hear a train horn, so faint it could easily be wind whistling through an alleyway. But I know it when I hear it. It sounds like the Dauntless, calling me to them.

"Just ... don't tell our parents what happened, okay? I say.

His eyes stay on mine for a few seconds, and then he nods.

...

During dinner I break all the rules instilled in me since birth and ask questions. I know I shouldn't and I got reprimanded for it but I gained more insight into the factions.

Erudite releases unflattering reports about Abnegation in their newspapers and this time they attacked the character of our leader, Marcus. They allude to his violence and cruelty as the reason his only son chose Dauntless over Abnegation two years ago.

Father said the reason for their continued attacks on Abnegation is because we have something they want - power over the council and hence the city of Chicago.

"Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men into dark and empty places. We should be thankful that we know better." Father says and I nod, knowing I will not choose Erudite, even though my test results suggested that I could. I am my father's daughter.

...

The next morning we take the bus to the Choosing Ceremony and everything passes in a blur until Caleb drops his blood into the water, making him an Erudite.

When I step forward to cast my own choice, Marcus offers me my knife. I look into his eyes - they are dark blue, a strange colour - and take it. He nods, and I turn toward the bowls. Dauntless fire and Abnegation stones are both on my left, one in front of my shoulder and one behind. I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. I hold both hands to my chest, and my next breath shudders on the way out.

I open my eyes and thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between the two bowls. Then, with a gasp I can't contain, I shift my hand forward, and my blood sizzles on the coals.

I am selfish. I am brave.

…

Dauntless is the first faction getting up to leave but I have to see my parents one more time. I look over my shoulder at the last second before I pass them, and immediately wish I hadn't. My father's eyes burn into mine with a look of accusation. At first, when I feel the heat behind my eyes, I think he's found a way to set me on fire, to punish me for what I've done, but no - I am about to cry.

Beside him, my mother is smiling.

I turn back around and see my brother standing among the other initiates, shaking hands and smiling. My stomach wrenches and I turn away. If it is this easy for him, maybe it should be easy for me, too.

I am lost in thought and mindlessly following the Dauntless toward the stairs when I suddenly jerk my arm back in pain.

Dumbfounded I look at the small scratches on my hand and I know it was from something on whoever just pushed past me on the stairs.

Shaking my head to clear the sudden fog I follow the rest of the Dauntless down the stairs. I know I should keep up, but my movements are getting slower and slower until it's just myself and another transfer left. We look at each other and she reaches out her hand, trying to help me move forward. I end up keeping her upright as we stumble along the road. Some people give us weird looks as we push on until finally an older Erudite man steps into our path.

"Do you need me to bring you to the hospital," he asks, surprisingly kind.

I never get to answer him as my world turns black when I pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Tris POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. It looks like a hospital and I can see people walk past the window wearing scrubs and face masks. Around me is an abundance of equipment but when I try to sit up in order to investigate, I find my wrists and ankles bound and secured to the bed.

Somewhere in my mind the last minutes I remember resurface and I know I fell ill.

I did not pay attention, it seems, and the door opens. Inside steps a woman I saw just minutes ago.

"Beatrice, you are awake," she croons and for some reason it gives me goosebumps.

"Where am I," I ask.

"Ah, that's classified."

I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Beatrice, you are no longer a member of a faction but live to serve me," she croons once more.

I know I must be gaping while my mind tries to catch up to what she just said. I think I am having a nightmare. Maybe I should pinch myself and see if I can wake up?

I forgot I was restrained and my hands rattle the leather cuff and metal chain.

Jeanine moves closer, her hand cradling my chin, making me look her straight in the eye.

"You are rather special, Beatrice. I knew it when I saw your aptitude test. Two years of planning and waiting and you are finally here. A one hundred percent divergent, a female," she almost moans that last part and I think she means to highlight it for me. "You are completing my collection and I can't wait to get started."

"Are you going to kill me," I whisper, remembering Tori's warning.

Jeanine's head jerks back to me.

"You are of no use to me dead. I need you alive and you will stay that way for a long, long time. You are only sixteen and you will last me for at least two decades if not longer."

Jeanine seems to be the type to ramble, I did not think that was something Erudite did but at least she is giving me some information.

"I will let you in on a little secret," she fake whispers to me. "I have a boy who is just like you... one hundred percent divergent and I will order him to impregnate you once we retrieve some of your eggs. I will create my own lab rats, so to speak, and you two will be the control group and..." she pauses dramatically "...thanks to the little Candor that came with you I even found a partner for my ninety nine percenter. Unfortunately I don't have enough females here to grow the embryos in numbers but that's the beauty of the female body. It can give birth over and over for many years with the right medical attention."

Oh my god, she is a lunatic!

"I will leave you to rest a little before we get started. Try to get some sleep," she advises, sounding almost like my mother encouraging me to head to bed when I feel sick.

She leaves the room and I stare out the window at all those people passing me, knowing that they are part of Erudite, part of this sick experiment on Divergents. Each and every single one of them complicit in abduction and testing human beings against their will.

My mind wanders back and replays Jeanine's words over and over until I finally stumble across one word. "I will ORDER him to impregnate you."

How is she going to order another to impregnate me? If he is divergent surely he is in it against his will ...

Time must have flown by while I was busy thinking over everything that I now knew and before I am ready a few people, covered in scrubs and surgical masks, enter.

They don't talk to me when they walk across the room, they don't even talk to each other when they prepare a table with syringes and medical instruments.

A port is inserted into my vein and a drip attached. A man adds something from one of the syringes into the mix and continues with his work around the room.

I don't know how long it took but I feel some cramping in my stomach and when I groan in pain one of the females adds another syringe to my drip.

The pain recedes slightly and after a minute I am able to hold the moans back and the cramps fade.

They continue to ignore me until a timer beeps on the tray.

They all line up and face me, scrutinising my form and face.

Two people step forward and release my legs but as much as I want to kick them, I don't seem to be able to move my limbs.

A weird metal contraption is brought in from the back of the room they have been working on and attached to the bed. My wrists are released and my whole body pulled downwards. I am so numb; I don't feel a thing. My arms are restrained where my legs were while my knees are pushed up onto a leather covered armrest. More straps tie them down and I realise I am spread open. My slightly elevated head let's me see that I am only wearing a hospital gown and nothing else and my most private parts are on full display.

A man holding something akin to metal prongs glistening with some sort of liquid walks right up to me and starts pushing it towards my vagina.

I stare in horror as he moves it into me. I don't feel pain, but I do feel pressure and I can see blood when he pulls it out before reapplying some sort of jelly and pushing it back in repeatedly.

One of the females brings a strong light and I am momentarily blinded by it.

There is a flurry of activity but I see a very long needle in someone's hand before it is attached to a phallus shaped device.

I know what a phallus is thanks to the books in school and not thanks to my 'allowed' education.

Now this knowledge makes me watch with renewed trepidation as it is coated with the same jelly and brought closer and closer to me.

It makes contact and I feel the pressure down below. It is halfway in when someone else pushes my gown up and another wand onto my stomach and stares at a screen.

They all do and then the phallus is pushed in further and further, adjusted and re-adjusted.

I follow the person moving around the room and see them checking a vial that is filling with liquid. My eyes trace the cable and I see it is attached to whatever they pushed into me.

When the vial is full they give a signal and the wand is removed from my abdomen and the phallus pulled out none to gently.

Nobody is talking to me when half the staff clears out and the rest stays behind to clean me up and reposition me in bed.

Another syringe is pushed into my drip and I can feel all conscious thought leaving me.

…

When I come to again, I can immediately see that I was moved.

I am now lying in a large bed in a darkened room. My body feels sore and I slowly try to move my limbs. They are responding to my commands, but it also causes me to moan on pain.

"There are painkillers on the nightstand," a rough voice whispers.

I turn my head and see someone I recognize.

"You were there..." I start but have to stop when I notice my own voice sounding just as rough. I turn to the nightstand she indicated and with the painkillers comes a glass of water. I take both and swallow greedily.

"You were there when I was taken," I finally rasp out.

"Yes," she answers.

"Did they..." I start, unsure how to continue.

"Tell me that they abducted me because of my aptitudes and want to use me in some sick genetic experiment?" She supplies.

"Yeah, that!" I pause while trying to get my bearings.

"They stole my eggs and told me I will be raped," she cries suddenly, and I look over.

"Raped?"

"If someone puts his dick into you against your will it is called rape," she shouts, and I cringe.

"I don't know those things,' I admit quietly.

"You are Abnegation," she remembers.

"Not anymore. Now I am presumed Jeanine's property," I state gravely.

"Bullshit! I was Candor and now I am Dauntless," she declares.

"We never made it to Dauntless," I remind her, and myself.

"Doesn't matter. I did not choose Factionless and I was not made Factionless by someone in Dauntless. I guess we will find out once we get out of here."

"Uh, any idea how to accomplish that? Jeanine made it sound like I was a long-time guest - two decades feels more than a lifetime," I relay.

"Two decades," Candor girls asks, sounding rather shocked.

"Well, she said she will create new babies for as long as she can with us and the females she holds captive. Something about us being a control group. I have no idea what she was talking about half of the time."

"Well, my parents should know by now that I am not in Dauntless and I think yours do too."

"What," I ask. How does she know those things?

"What's your name," she suddenly asks me.

"Beatrice," I mumble.

"That's a mouthful. I will call you... Tris. I am Christina, but you can call me Chris. Huh, Chris and Tris..."

"How do you reckon we are missed," I repeat my question.

"There is a digital clock and calendar on the wall." Christina points behind us and I turn around.

"I never saw one of those before," I whisper in awe, but she hears me.

"What?! You never saw a clock?"

"I was allowed to have a watch but not a calendar. Abnegation don't follow the norms of the other factions. The only way we count days is by the work we do. We don't celebrate any special days like birthdays but there are school days and days for volunteering and worship and then we repeat the cycle. The only exemptions are the days assigned to the aptitude test and our Choosing Ceremony," I explain.

"You were seriously deprived growing up," she surmises, and I chuckle.

"I didn't know any better,' I admit.

"Well, according to this calendar we are here for ten days already and Visiting Day was supposed to be yesterday. I know my parents would want to check up on me, so they know I am not in Dauntless," she states and I nod.

"Will they try to find you," I ask hopefully.

"I am sure they want to know the truth about what happened to me. Don't you think your parents will wonder why they did not see you amongst the Factionless if you are not in Dauntless?"

"I don't know if they will find out. My choice wasn't well received." I can feel the tears well up in my eyes when I think back to how my father looked at me.

"They are your parents. Wouldn't it be selfish to not go and visit?"

"I don't know but I do hope so," I admit.

"How long are you awake for," I finally ask. Her voice is rough, but she seems so much more coherent than I am.

"I woke last night, and they have been in to check on you twice since. Seems they are going to feed us properly." Chris nods at a small table on the side where I can see some fruit and a large plastic bottle. "They brought warm lunch and dinner but since you were still unconscious, they only brought food for one. Be warned, everything they serve us can only be eaten with a spoon."

I look at her, trying to figure out why this sounds strange.

"They want to make sure we have nothing to harm ourselves. Everything is plastic and unbreakable plus there are cameras everywhere."

I look around the darkened room but notice the red light in every corner. They are not even trying to hide the cameras.

"Is there a... bathroom," I ask.

"Over there." Chris points into a corner and although I can't see much, I try to climb out of bed and walk over. My legs give out before I can take two steps and Chris is beside me, helping me up.

"Easy," she whispers while looking to the camera. "Let me help you and then you need to get back to bed for a bit. It took me a while before I got back on my feet," she admits and supports me the whole way.

I moan with relief when I sink back onto the mattress.

"Try to get some sleep. They will be back early in the morning to check us over and deliver breakfast."

I close my eyes and try to find some place within that will make me happy and relaxed enough to fall asleep. It doesn't work but exhaustion finally takes over and I am out.

...

**Jeanine POV**

Finally, Beatrice is awake. It took her longer than Christina and I am wondering if there is a reason why the sedative seems to be stronger for her.

I make a note in my book to follow up at an appropriate time.

The girls had a check-up and ate their breakfast, we let them be, apart from that, because I don't want to stress them out unnecessarily.

"So they are both medically cleared," I double check with my current chief medical examiner. He seems a bit uneasy with my latest project and as soon as I find a suitable replacement he will be taken out of the equation.

"Yes, but I still think you are going about this the wrong way. Forcing the females will stress them and that will lead to either their bodies refusing conception or miscarriage," he warns once more. I heard it over and over again, but I am in charge and he has to learn that what I want goes.

"My boys will succeed no matter what," I boast, and he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

I fine-tuned the programming for both, they know their target and what they are expected to do. All it takes for me to initiate the sequence is to bring them into the room and hit the start button.

"Please bring Eric and Tobias over to the holding room," I instruct my loyal assistant who dashes out.

On the cameras I can see both men being led to the door and then their guards step back while Claude, my assistant, steps forward.

I double check their facial expressions and eyes via the camera embedded in his glasses and I am happy enough to see they are fully under the influence of my serum.

Perfect!

"Phase one is about to commence," I announce loudly over the tannoy and cringe when I realise the girls can hear too.

Well, too late!

I hit enter and watch with rapt attention as the scene unfolds in front of my eyes.

...

**Tris POV**

"Phase One is about to commence!"

Jeanine's voice can be heard loud and clear through the room and both of us look to see where it came from.

Seems the round thing on the ceiling are speakers but did Jeanine mean for us to hear her announcement?

My thought progress is derailed when the door opens suddenly and two men walk in. They look young but I don't think I should call them boys.

Both are tall and where one has more bulging muscles the other seems equally fit despite being slim. They walk with purpose towards where we are sitting on our beds and come to stand in front of them.

Chris has the leaner one, his hair is quite dark and his skin has an olive tone. The most striking thing about him are his eyes which I can see even from the distance, they are a really hypnotic shade of blue that reminds me of something else I saw before. His eyes, although in such a striking colour, seem off. It looks like he is blind.

The bed dipping under a heavy weight makes me pay attention to the man that had been standing in front of my own bed mere seconds ago.

His hair is blonde and shows a tendency to curl. His eyes are gray but just like the other one his eyes are unseeing, and it is creeping me out.

His muscles bulge as he kneels on the bed and slowly moves forward. His strong arms are placed on the sheets and I can see the different muscles - that's how well defined his physique is.

Why do I focus on all those things when said man is slowly but surely inching closer to me? Only god knows!

My head quickly turns to check on Christina and I see her man did the same as mine. When I turn my head back I see that I missed the approach and now he is looming over me.

My breath catches in my throat when he uses his knees to push my legs apart before I screech in fright. He doesn't react at all when I try to squirm away but his hands move onto my shoulders, holding on tight. I could have avoided them but once more I was staring at his trance like movements, hypnotised myself like the mouse staring at the snake seconds before it strikes.

Christina's screams are louder and her curses more vocal than what I could ever dream of uttering but there is no time to check on her when my man lowers himself onto me and traps my body beneath his.

I am in panic mode, pushing him away when he starts moving rhythmically.

After a moment my brain starts working again and I cease my struggles when I realise that even I know what he is doing is wrong.

His hold is on my shoulders, his knees inside mine, holding me open, but the rest of his body is just gently rubbing against mine. We are both fully dressed and I don't even feel pressure where men are supposed to go.

Christina gave me extensive anatomy and biology lessons and this is so not what she explained it would be like.

Right on cue Chris giggles and it triggers my own.

Neither man reacts and it confirms my theory that they are not themselves. Is this what Jeanine meant with ordering the other Divergent to impregnate is like? God, I hope her orders always end up like this!

Undeterred the men continue with their... workout ... until the door opens and a sleuth of armed guards move in. Once they surround the beds both men suddenly freeze and both get pulled off us and dragged out the door none too gently.

...

**Jeanine POV**

"What just happened?"

I turn around and give those scientists around me a nasty look, daring them to answer a question I did not mean to say out loud. Everyone avoids eye contact and I turn back around to face the monitors and my computer so they won't be able to see my face.

I screwed up! How did I manage to do that? Where did I go wrong?

"Bring Eric and Tobias to their rooms and give them a sedative," I say I into the microphone connecting me to Claude only.

I dismiss everyone and lock the door before I open my new simulation program and look over the data I entered.

I don't want to relive my failure, but I need to evaluate the video feed of Tobias and Eric with Christina and Beatrice in order to compare it to my programming.

An hour later I am still as clueless as I was before, but I made a slight adjustment and tomorrow I will try again.

The girls seem to have recovered from meeting the boys and are eating their lunch as if nothing happened. Good!

There is nothing left for me to do and I leave my secret facility and head back to Erudite to take care of faction business. Looks I will have to stretch myself a bit more before I get my project running smoothly.

...

**Tris POV**

The guards drag the two men out and the door slams shut, the external locks engaging.

I look over at Christina who looks as dumbfounded as I feel.

"What just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I answer.

"That was creepy."

I ponder her choice of words for a moment.

"It started out scary and they were clearly not themselves. What exactly were they trying to do to us," I ask.

"Teaching you how to not have sex," Chris snorts.

"It has to be bad if even I recognise they are doing it all wrong," I admit.

"What was wrong with their eyes?"

"I have a theory, but I need you to answer something for me first."

Christina motions for me to go ahead so I do.

"What did Jeanine tell you she planned on doing to you? I need to know how she phrased things so think back and try to be accurate," I request.

Chris ponders this for a good minute or two before she finally nods to herself.

"She told me there is someone just like me. Ninety-nine percent divergent. She wants to create more Divergents of this calibre so she has free for all access to her test subjects. Pick of the litter, so to speak. I told her the only way to accomplish that is to take me by force and she said that would be no problem at all, he would do whatever he was told ..." Christina trails off, clearly seeing the connection and implication. "She found a way to control their minds?"

"That's what I figured as well. If she does it to them why did she decide to leave us be? Why does she need a control group anyway? She took our eggs and apparently their sperm. She is going to ... mix it all up and insert the end product into other girls she is holding captive. Why do we need to get pregnant? Wouldn't it be easier for her to just use us as an egg farm?"

I might have been clueless before meeting Chris but she made sure I understood biology 101 and all the advanced classes. Seems Ms Candor was actually paying attention in school and she admitted to having had sex before, so I got real life examples.

"She is bat shit crazy, if you ask me," Christina huffs. "But it seems this is to our advantage. If she tries and fails to have those men come in here and do the deed it gives us more time to get out of here unharmed."

"What about those babies she might give to other women?"

"I have no idea, I am just sixteen and I sure as hell am not ready for children I did not ask for or chose the father to help make said children. I might be considered old fashioned but I want to be in a proper relationship before I have children."

"You sound like an Abnegation now!" I wink to show I am only teasing but she huffs.

"You told me Abnegation don't have sex unless they want children. I want to have the relationship first and decide when I have children. I never said I would abstain from having sex any other time."

"Fair enough," I concede. "What now?"

"Now we relax and pray Jeanine is as stupid as she seems. How did she become leader of Erudite?"

"No idea," I laugh. "My father said once that there is no vote, it simply goes by highest IQ."

"Well, then she is an unstable genius who needs to be locked up in a padded cell with a ton of medication as her daily snack," Chris snarls and we leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jeanine POV**

I gave them two days! It was a good choice because they kept looking at the door all day yesterday even though nothing happened.

I do like to think of it as revenge for what transpired but I can't really blame them.

Well, after being stuck in meetings all day yesterday I finally got some time to sneak out this afternoon and here I am.

Once more I am positioned in front of the screens, watching Eric and Tobias being escorted to the girls' room. Maybe I should split the girls up like I did with them when they started to bond on those days I did not put them under the influence of my marvellous invention.

Claude steps in front of them once more so I can check them over before I hit 'enter'.

...

**Tris POV**

A whole day went by where nobody bothered us. We had our meals delivered like clockwork but that was it.

I was too nervous to relax and read one of the many books provided and Christina seemed antsy too.

Without a previous announcement the door flies open and the two men from before step in.

The screech leaves my lips involuntarily but neither of them reacts. A quick look to their eyes shows me the same 'blind' look they had two days ago.

Well, let's see if Jeanine is as dumb as she seemed!

Neither of us was lounging on the bed and I am not sure what I expected to happen.

Two strong hands land on my shoulders and push me back to the bed where I land unceremoniously when my legs hit the mattress.

I scramble towards the back but there is no escaping now. Once more he moves with purpose and holds onto my shoulders. His knees push mine apart none too gently but then one hand leaves me to pull his shirt over his head, letting go of me for only a second.

I stare in awe at the first male chest I ever saw. Wow! He doesn't have much hair, Chris told me horror stories, and his muscles are visible here as well. Pecs, I remind myself. Pecs and then there is something Chris called washboard abs. I didn't understand then, but I do understand now.

His head moves down onto my chest, holding me in place, when he arches his back and puts two hands onto his waistband, pushing down hard.

I am sure someone told him to dress this way. His pants slide down too easily and he is not wearing underwear.

I should be scared but my intrigue wins out and I stare at what he has to offer a female.

There is not much to see but a sea of dark hair and some flesh.

Chris said it should be big and standing tall and proud. I see nothing like that and it makes me wonder if this is the next screw up for Jeanine.

I am trying really hard to hold back any laughter in case she is watching. Who am I kidding? Of course she will be watching and analysing, anything else would be negligent.

My now naked man moves back into the same position he had two days ago. His hands on my shoulders, his knees keeping mine open and he lowers his body down to mine.

There is no pressure, not even from his weight, and the way he rubs himself against me makes me think that his penis is not even in the equation.

His arms are straining but nothing else changes so I am just lying there and waiting for whatever Jeanine deems necessary to happen next.

It takes a good while before the guards come in again and while one grabs the discarded clothes the others pry the frozen man off me and drag him, naked as he is, out the door.

...

**Jeanine POV**

I feel like shouting and simultaneously ripping my hair out! What just happened? This program worked so well in the past. No matter what I commanded Eric and Tobias to do they did! Shoot someone? Of course! Fight until one can't stand anymore? Done!

Why is this different? There has to be something small in my coding that makes all the commands I give turn out so differently.

At least they took their clothes off but why did they not perform?

Their sperm got extracted and I have enough embryos to last me a couple of years. The first women are prepared to receive them as we speak but I do need my control group. Divergents are new, what if they only make more Divergents if they do the deed themselves? No chemical involved... chemicals!

No, no, there are no chemicals in their systems, just my chip and I moved on from the serum to an implant so there is nothing but sedative cursing through their system.

Maybe it is the sedative that prevents the successful mating?

I can keep them off the sedative and try again in the morning. I don't have a meeting until nine so if I am here by seven, I do have time to see things through.

With that I give more orders and leave for a late meeting that just popped up in my virtual calendar. I need to tell my secretary to block some private time off when I say I don't want to be disturbed. God, I am surrounded by people lacking the skills I so desperately need.

...

**Tris POV**

I look over to Christina when the door closes and she is biting her lip so hard she is drawing blood.

I quickly grab some tissues and move over to her. Without a word I fold them and press the wad against her lip.

Her eyes are still dancing with mirth and I know what she is thinking but I am not sure if it is okay for us to show how ridiculous we find the situation.

"Better keep that laughter in," I whisper, and she blinks a few times to show she heard me.

The bleeding stops and we move over to the small counter with the high stools where we eat our meals.

"Are men always this... hairy down below," I ask but when I see Chris' eyes widen I stop with what I would have said next.

I notice she is staring behind me and not at me so I slowly turn around to see a man with thick rimmed glasses holding two plates out.

"I am sorry," I say automatically and move to take the plates. He doesn't say a word but rushes out the door and I turn back to Chris.

"Couldn't you have warned me?"

"I am sorry," she sputters. "I did not see him at first and I did not know you would ask such a question."

I try to look cross but in the end I laugh with her.

While we are eating dinner, Chris gets back to my earlier question.

"There is something called manscaping," she starts, and I perk up. "It simply means that the men take care of how they look like, trim a little or a lot. Some like go get rid of all the hair so they look bigger," she explains further which gets me to my next question.

"I think there was something wrong with him. I couldn't really see anything in between all that hair,' I admit.

"No," Chris chuckles happily. "They seem to be lacking the needed excitement to perform," she whispers in my ear.

"So, if they are not excited they are invisible?"

"You still have so much to learn," Christina muses and I nod. "No, they don't retreat into their bodies but unless you are a shower you don't have much to offer when you are not erect or getting aroused."

She keeps using new words left and right, but I know that if I don't ask she won't tell.

"Shower?"

"There is a saying that you are either a grower or shower and it relates to how the penis is in a relaxed state. If you are a grower, which most men are, then they need to get aroused and the blood pumping before their penis looks like anything. A shower doesn't look that different to when he is fully erect. And then there is a difference in dicks in general." I am finally getting used to all the slang words Chris uses so I know she is still talking about penises. "There are pencil dicks which is nothing to write home about and the opposite is what they call an anaconda. I haven't seen one yet, but I can tell you that they are supposed to be long and thick. So, you can find anything in between a pencil dick and an anaconda. Long and thin, short and thick or just the average length and girth. If he has the equipment it is also important that the man knows what to do with it. Those two don't do anything under their own free will so whatever Jeanine tries to tell them to do they do but it seems to have no effect on their libido. Now, if it were me, I would strip everyone naked and give them their sight back. If they are men who did not get laid since she started experimenting on them they might do all the work for he without being forced."

"You think they would rape us," I gasp.

"No, but they would try their hardest to score pussy especially if they don't know if they ever get the chance again."

I don't like what I hear but it does make sense.

We finish our dinner and get ready for bed but not before Christina asks me about my own landscaping and then shows me how to do some trimming with the safety items we were given. It feels weird at first, but just remembering that thick forest of hair I saw, I know I don't want to look like that if I can help it. In the end I do what Chris suggested and take it all off until I know how I prefer it.

The new day dawns early and when I think the door opens with our breakfast it is Jeanine's third attempt to make the men do her bidding. It feels wrong to be giddy and excited, but we don't have much entertainment here and I get a secret rush out of seeing Jeanine, the leader of the supposedly brilliant people, fail so miserably.

There is a slight difference this time: they are already naked when they enter but apart from giving us an eye full of bushy manscape there is not much of a difference.

I find myself staring below their waist and comparing them. Chris' man has a bit less hair or his penis is bigger than my man's, doesn't really matter why but I can see it a bit more clearly and I am certain that even though they look like stumps neither of them is excited to be here.

Neither of us is putting up a fight when they grab us and push us back towards the bed. I am kind of glad they are programmed to take us on the bed and not wherever they get their hands on us.

According to Christina, sex can be had almost everywhere and the location dictates the possible positions. A bed allows for almost every position known.

Not being scared and forewarned I take the time to really look my man over when he gets started on his routine and I am wondering if she makes him work out or if he is working out on his own accord. Does she keep them in this trance around the clock? Do they know what happens and what they do when they are under her influence?

There is so much going around my head I don't pay much attention to my man but I do take notice when the guards come in and he freezes.

As soon as they are gone our breakfast is served and Chris and I quietly eat.

...

**Jeanine POV**

Why do they not get excited? They go through the motions, they stripped, they approached, and they proceeded to look like they were copulating. What is wrong with them?

I am tempted to look through their medical file and see how they retrieved the semen, but I don't want everyone to know how badly I am failing.

No, I know what I am going to do next but unfortunately, I don't have time for a test run. I am out of time and need to get back to Erudite but as soon as I get the chance, I will change the programming and test my theory.

I am in the middle of a meeting with Marcus and Jack about some missing dependents when an email from Claude comes in. He is managing the project in my absence and as tempted as I am to open it, I take the responsible route and wait until the meeting concludes.

Before Marcus and Jack are out the door I have the email open and stare greedily at the words before I frown.

Why is he bothering me with this nonsense? Who cares if the girls are not happy with my men's appearance?

I am about to give a scathing rebuke for bothering to write an email with this when something else occurs to me: should I make the girls help out?

Finally, I do respond and give Claude some instructions before I head to my personal computer and start my favourite program. I shouldn't do this here, but I have a break in between appointments and I can use it to integrate my latest thoughts into the sequence.

I am just about done when my next appointment is announced, and I quickly save my work and shut the computer down.

...

**Tris POV**

It seems early morning or late evening are Jeanine's preferred times for sending the men in.

Christina spent the day teaching me some simple exercises to keep fit and rid us of some of the accumulated energy. I never missed walking so much until I was forced to stay in this room.

After dinner we take turns to shower and get settled in our beds with one of the many books available. Chris spoke with whoever brought our lunch today and although they didn't respond she got her wish and a new box of books was delivered shortly thereafter. She was smiling broadly when she looked through them before selecting one for me and another for herself.

I stared at the picture and handed the book back to her.

"No, Tris. It will be good for you to read this," she smirked and pushed the book with the half-naked man on the cover back into my hands.

That's what I am doing now, reading a raunchy book about an old-fashioned aristocrat who claimed his wife in the real sense of the word.

When the door flies open and bangs against the wall my book goes flying against my will when I jerk back in surprise.

Christina's laugh at my action turns into an appreciative "Ooh" when she turns to our unexpected visitors. I follow her line of sight and gasp. They look ... different!

"Someone shaved," Christina comments when they approach us, and I can only nod.

Now that the hair is gone I can actually see his penis. It looks so much bigger and I know what Christina was talking about.

A quick look at the man beside him shows me they are equally equipped.

My musings are interrupted when they reach the beds and climb on. I don't know if they got used to the movements of crawling over the sheets or if Jeanine changed something but the whole scene feels different and I am suddenly unsure what to expect.

Just like the other times hands find my shoulders and his body lowers gently onto mine. He rubs himself lightly against me and after a few moments I relax once more.

I know I shouldn't, but I cannot help peeking down to where he is trying to make contact. Now that the hair is gone I can see it swinging back and forth with his movements and it is distracting.

Suddenly he looks down himself as well and then moves back off of me and to the foot of the bed. He stands up and I see Christina's man do the exact same thing.

I look at her but she simply shrugs her shoulders.

Movement from the men makes us look back at them and this time Christina can't seem to hold back the snort while I stare in fascination at the sight in front of me.

Both men are standing in the same pose, one hand on a hip and the other holding their genitalia. No, holding is not the right word. They are rubbing their hands over their penises. I am staring, waiting with bated breath to see what will happen next. Will they get aroused and erect? My focus is fully on their hands but it doesn't seem to be doing anything for either of them.

I don't know how much time has passed before they simultaneously drop their hands and crawl back onto the bed and in between our legs, proceeding with the same motion they did before touching themselves. I don't feel a difference and no matter how much I stare I can't see any either.

As usual the guards come in and the men freeze before they get dragged out. This time the thick rimmed glass guy steps into the door and winks at us before he closes it gently behind the last guard.

Unsure what to do I go and pick up my book and move onto Christina's bed.

"What was that?" I whisper when I am sure my face is covered by my book.

"Next epic fail," she grins. "I am getting the feeling that Jeanine has no clue how to have sex."

I simply raise an eyebrow in question.

"I don't know but it feels like Jeannine knows what's supposed to happen but not how to replicate it. I had sex before, I know what to do to get the guy ready... well, if they are not looking like zombies," she amends, and I have my next question ready to go. Christina does know me well by now and I don't need to ask. "Zombies are from fiction novels and always described as brain dead and following instinct alone. Allegedly they love to eat human flesh, but they don't think for themselves. They smell human or blood, they go for it."

"They are not trying to eat us," I counter with vehemence.

"If they were allowed to, they might," she smirks, and I so don't want to know yet the same time I feel the need to ask. "Let me fill you in on the wonders of oral sex," she grins and continues before I can protest. "Believe me, it is for your own good, they would have eaten you alive in Dauntless."

"Fine," I huff, and she gives me a wicked smile.

"Oral sex: for him it means you lick and suck on his dick. The further you take him in your mouth the happier he will be. You can grab a part of the shaft, massage his balls, suck on the tip only but one thing is for sure - if you can, you swallow." Christina pauses and looks around. She stands up and walks over to our table and returns with a banana.

"What," I start but stop when she gives me a look.

Quickly the skin is discarded and then Christina runs her tongue over the tip, circles and licks the whole length with her flat tongue before opening her mouth and swallowing almost the whole thing. She moves it in and out of her mouth to show me what to do before she bites the tip and happily chews on her treat.

"The last part is mandatory," I ask cheekily and Chris chokes in her piece of banana.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that," she wheezes out and pulls away from my hand that has been slapping her back.

"Eating someone out is a slang word for cunnilingus," Christina finally continues. "His mouth goes in between your legs and he can suck your clit, tongue your vagina and use his finger in accordance with what you like. Some like to use their teeth to nibble on you while others prefer to simply lick; it all depends on what they know and what you like."

"And why do they want to do that?"

"Oh my god, we really have to catch you up, Tris! To make you come? Give you an orgasm? Provide you with a happy ending and help you be acceptable of them fucking you..."

"So when they rubbed themselves and nothing happened," I follow up.

"They showed us that Jeanine tried to demand they masturbate to get themselves excited and it didn't work. Those two could be considered suffering from ED." I simply look at her. "Erectile Dysfunction." Okay ...

"What's next," I ask.

"No idea but I am sure we will find out soon!"

Chris yawns and I move back to my own bed after switching off the small light in between our beds.

...

**Jeanine POV**

I am fuming but unable to show my frustration because it's not them who screwed up. I don't know what I am doing wrong but Tobias and Eric don't do what I want when it comes to simply penetrating the girls with an erection and rutting themselves to orgasm.

Why don't they get hard when they touch themselves?

As much as I don't want to admit defeat, I know I will have to check the records and videos of their semen extraction.

We got semen, we fertilised the eggs successfully, they were transplanted and now we are just waiting for the first embryos to take hold and start growing.

Why can't they deposit their semen directly into the vessel?!

I know Claude will keep an eye on everyone, so I download the documents I want to review onto a flash drive and head home.

I am bone tired and fall asleep before the secure program I invented to read my flash drive even opens.

They next morning is hectic and I don't get a chance to visit my secret facility or review the files so by the time I am heading to my apartment it is late again but this time I am drinking a coffee to ensure I will stay awake long enough to see what happened.

I click on the report first and my, I feel like fanning myself despite me never feeling any sexual attraction to anyone.

...

_Two male Divergents brought in for semen collection refused to participate. Project 'Dominion' was initiated by Claude and both subjects were ordered to focus on the graphic movie displayed for their pleasure._

_No reaction was recorded, and two nurses volunteered to help. Manual and oral stimulation failed repeatedly._

_Milking was approved and though no erection was achieved semen extraction was a success._

_..._

I know I need to watch the video to know how they did it. At least I am satisfied it isn't just me, it's them.

I click on play and watch with rapt attention as the actions described in the report unfold in front of my eyes. Those nurses really seem to enjoy themselves at first until they realise nothing is happening. The milking is interesting to watch and I rewind a few times to catch every detail.

Tobias and Eric are stoic, still under the influence of the programme and don't move an inch when the nurses lube up their fingers and probe their anuses until they are able to push in. The prostate massage results in the semen I needed but I do see that nothing really effects my boys.

Should I order two nurses to follow them into the bedroom and massage till they secrete semen? I need them to enter the girls first or I will end up with the semen simply leaking onto the sheets. Well, nurses could also push the flaccid penises in, but does that work? I would have to sedate the girls for that, and it goes against my plan for this test group.

I decide to sleep on it, but I am playing with the idea of giving them a medication we developed for erectile dysfunction. It could work...

...

**Tris POV**

One whole day of peace. We didn't know it so we couldn't enjoy it the way we were supposed to. Both of us kept glancing at the door.

Dark rimmed glass guy is the one bringing us all our meals now and the looks he gives us are just weird. It is almost as if he is trying to communicate something I just don't seem able to catch.

I go to bed with a sleuth of new information, compliments of Christina, and the encouragement to try and masturbate in the safety of our bathroom.

I do not, but Chris has a broad smile on her face when she comes back after spending an awfully long time in the shower.

The next morning our door once more flies open as we wait for our breakfast and the men step inside together with two women clad in scrubs and face masks. They don't look our way but wait for the men to grab us and push us onto the bed. When they stand still and wait right at the foot of the bed the nurses step forward and push something against one of their ass cheeks. When the one dealing with my man pulls her hand back I see it is a small syringe. The women leave immediately and once more the men move. I quickly look over to Christina who looks a bit scared to my eyes but the warm body moving over mine makes me look back at my man.

Why do I keep calling him my man, I wonder. He was assigned to me by Jeanine and I don't know his name, I try to explain to myself and look him straight in the eye when he parts my knees and settles his hands onto my shoulders.

I settle on spending the time he would work out in top of me to familiarise myself with his face and immediately notice that he tried to shave but only got it halfway done.

This confirms my theory that he is not under the influence of Jeanine the whole time but gets to decide for himself as well. If everything was up to Jeanine the shaving would have been completed before he was brought in.

A loud gasp from Christina makes me look over and what I see there has me want to check my own man. Christina's guy has his pelvis glued to her and from the look on her face something else I can't see is going on. Did he manage to ...? Christina pushing against his shoulders makes me believe he managed to at least rub himself against her and she doesn't appreciate it one bit.

My man has his pelvis away from me, but I watch in horror as his previously small penis gets bigger and bigger. It is growing in length and girth and I now know what Christina meant with the term grower. He does grow quite a bit before my eyes, and I watch on, frozen, as it moves closer and closer to me as it gains more length.

I squeal when it bumps into me with his continued movements but the fingers digging into my shoulders make me look into his face and what I see causes me to utter a blood curdling scream.

His eyes are not staring blindly anymore. His eyes look like they actually see me and the pain of his fingers bruising my skin when his strong arms use their grip on me to push himself backwards confirms the theory that he just regained his senses.

The abject horror on his face tells me all I need to know when he throws himself off the bed. He stands up and rushes to the opposite side of the room and when he starts wringing his hands, he notices his erection. He stares dumbly down but when Christina screeches his eyes land on the other bed and he moves into action.

...

**Eric POV**

I wake up staring into those blue eyes from my dreams. The blond hair frames her features and my fingers feel the softness of her skin.

The horror in her eyes makes me take stock of my body and I can feel the cold air on my exposed skin.

I hastily push myself off of her and don't care that I fall onto the floor. The more space I can get in between us the better for all involved.

I am still staring at her heaving chest when my fingers come in contact with my straining dick. I look dumbly at my erection but before I can form a coherent thought a scream fills the room and I see Tobias rutting against another girl, holding onto her with all his might.

I know he will never forgive himself when he realises what Jeanine made him do, so I rush over and pull him away.

"Snap out of it! Tobias! Fucking hell," I shout at him when he simply turns to look at me. Okay, last resort, I think and throw my fist against the metal plate in his skull protecting that damned microchip Jeanine embedded.

It seems to work and he finally snaps out of it. I drag him with me to the other side of the room and focus on getting my own breathing under control.

"Eric, what..." he starts but the door flies open and the guards rush in. We both know the drill by now and raise our hands to avoid being drugged and dragged.

We follow them towards the door but I have to get one last look at the beautiful girl on the bed. "I am sorry," I mouth to her and she nods ever so slightly, showing me she heard before I am out the door.

...

**Tris POV**

As soon as the door closes I fly over to Christina and hold her sobbing form in my arms.

"Did he?"

I can feel her nod and her sobs increase.

"Are you hurt," I ask once more and feel her shoulders shake.

I decide to not push but give her time to cry herself out and calm down enough so she can talk to me.

Someone other than thick rimmed glass guy brings our breakfast but we ignore him.

It is not until our lunch is brought in that Christina is able to leave my embrace and talk to me.

"I thought I was ready for that the first day but after all these failed attempts it took me by surprise," she whispers. "I saw his erection grow and move closer and closer but I was frozen in place. When he moved he rubbed his length all over me but when I moved away he slipped in. It was just the tip," she admits, "but after everything I couldn't hold back the scream. Why did he not wake up like your man," she wails suddenly.

"I don't know," I admit. Maybe it has something to do with the percentage of divergence or whatever they got injected with," I wager a guess.

"Injected," Chris asks weakly.

"Did you not see those two women?"

"I did but I thought she only slapped my man on the ass," Chris states.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know! Nothing makes sense so why should I?"

I gave it my best try but then I can't stop the laugh bursting out.

"Are you hurt," I finally ask when I sober up.

"No," she admits. "It was more the shock of Jeanine getting something right," she admits, and I sigh in relief.

"So, we have names to put to the faces and my man seems to realise the wrong that has been going on. He apologised," I tell her, and she looks at me curiously.

"How come you are so okay with what happened?"

"I don't know. I was too mesmerized by his penis growing to think about the repercussions and he snapped out of it so fast and acted even faster. It gave me confidence that everything would be okay in the end," I admit.

"You are strange," Christina states but we don't continue our line of thought but finally eat. I was starving already this morning but now that it's past lunch time I am ravenous.

...

**Jeanine POV**

"Claude, I want Tobias and Eric put into standby and injected with Viarol every thirty minutes. Time how long it takes them to snap out of it, I want to know how long it takes for the erection to come and go. I want you to change the dose and I want you to see if they can ejaculate with the right stimulation. How you stimulate is up to you... Report back to me in two days' time!"

I was so close! Why did Eric snap out of it and why was Tobias able to get out of it so quickly after Eric intervened? Well, I am about to find out.

Two days later...

I stare at the report but don't like what I see, not one bit. The chemicals in Viarol deactivate my chip temporarily? Are they for real?!

I don't want to invent a new erectile dysfunction medicine just to work with my chip, but I might have to in the long run.

I send a message to the lab dealing with Viarol requesting two different serums with different ingredients each.

Eric burns through any chemicals added to his body faster than Tobias and this explains why he snapped out of it first. Tobias is not far behind in the reaction time and no matter the doses Claude assigned there was not much to work with. They got an erection and it stayed but they regained their free will and were uncooperative.

I need them aroused and willing to mate with the girls. This whole thing is getting ridiculous. Maybe it is time to work on the girls? Ooh, I got an idea... pheromones!

And just like that I am back to the drawing board, excitement driving me to finalise my ideas overnight and when morning comes I am ready to test out my theory.

...

**Tris POV**

Christina and I talked it through and we agreed that it was just a matter of time before Jeanine got it right. I was procrastinating but Chris' words continued to circle around my mind.

"My first time was with someone I chose. It hurt like a bitch but I was given all the time I needed to adjust and get used to things. I knew what was coming and I chose my path. Do you want to lose your virginity being raped by a man who does not want to rape you but has no choice?"

Chris had suggested taking matters into my own hands and at the end of day two of waiting for something to happen I finally gave in and followed her instructions. What I soon realised is that whatever they did to me that first time in their hospital also took my hymen. The thought is beyond disturbing but when I got my wits back together I followed all other instructions Chris gave me and in the end I left the bathroom smiling.

The next morning I felt sore but Chris had warned me and we were allowed painkillers, just in small doses, but I happily accepted my share.

Never was I more glad to have listened to Christina when I hear the door bang open and in walk the men... Eric and Tobias, I correct myself, followed by the two women.

So they will get injected again, I mentally sigh.

I feel ready for what is to come and brace myself on the bed when the women inject the men. What I did not expect was for her to pull another syringe out of her pocket and stab my own thigh.

Once more the women ran out the door and I could hear the locks engage.

Eric crawls in between my legs and puts his hands on my shoulders.

This time I can't move, something is making my skin crawl, yet I feel paralysed.

I watch as he lowers his pelvis and can see his penis fill with blood once more. By now my whole body is humming and buzzing and I inhale deeply. He smells really good and I greedily take gulp after gulp of air. I notice his nostrils flaring as well and his nose move closer to my neck. His lips make contact and move up and down the column of my neck while his hips move back and forth. I feel him make body contact but it isn't in the right place so I continue to inhale his skin with my own nose buried in his hair. An involuntary moan leaves my lips when he rubs against my clit over and over until he suddenly flings himself onto the floor again.

"Eric," I whine, and he looks at me in surprise. "Come back here, that felt nice and you smell really good," I croon, and his eyes widen.

"She drugged you," he whispers but by the way his nostrils flare and his head moves closer to me I know he is as drawn to the smell of me as I am to the smell of him.

He looks down his body and I follow his gaze.

"It doesn't matter what she did to you. I just want to keep smelling you," I say, and he looks at me sharply.

"I like your smell too but this is not us..." He leaves a gap because he doesn't know my name, so I supply the one I have been called the last week.

"Tris," I say. "Come back up here. I like your smell," I repeat myself and stretch my hand out to him.

Slowly but surely he crawls closer and his body stays on the floor and away from me while his head reaches mine.

We both inhale deeply and moan in delight. I chuckle and once more his eyes shoot over to me. I don't voice my thoughts but move my nose along his cheek, towards his ear and hairline before going back to his cheek until I reach his nose. I don't know why I do it, but I rub my nose against his.

A deep moan from the bed beside mine makes both of us turn our head that way and I gasp in surprise as to what I see.

Tobias is on top of Christina and his pelvis is so close to hers, undulating, that I am sure this time he found his was inside her. What is different though is that Christina has her mouth attached to his and is encouraging him along by lifting her hips and meeting his thrusting ones. The moan we heard came from her and she lets out another one as we watch.

I turn my head back to Eric to ask him what we should do but the words die on my lips when they bump into his.

I gasp in surprise and Eric stares at me with a lot of questions written on his face.

Slowly but surely I move my lips beneath his while I stare at him.

"Tris," he moans and gently moves his own lips. "This is probably what Jeanine wants," he cautions.

"Christina shouldn't be the only one to get a kiss out of this," I say, and I have no idea where this came from.

"They are not themselves and we should intervene," he replies but doesn't move.

I am bold and move my head into his, connecting our lips fully and my hand finds its way into his short hair.

"I want to know what a real kiss feels like before all choices are taken from me," I say and see his eyes shine with something I can't decipher.

"I will fight Jeanine all the way," he promises, and I think he is going to leave me now to separate Tobias and Christina, but he hesitates after lifting his head.

"Fuck it," he says, and his lips meet mine.

I sigh with relief and his tongue pushes into my mouth, meeting mine. This is nice, this is really nice.

Both my hands move up to hold him to me and his own grab my jaw and bury in my hair simultaneously.

The kiss goes on and on and I feel like I need more but we get interrupted by Tobias removing Eric from me.

"What," I ask dumbfounded and look over to see Christina on her bed with a weird expression in her face.

"Eric, snap out of it," Tobias tells him sternly and I snort.

All heads turn to me.

"I asked for my first kiss, a real kiss. Eric was just humouring me," I state and Tobias gapes at me. "We snapped out of it before you two," I admit.

"But …" Tobias starts just to be interrupted by Eric.

"I thought Tris was right and I too deserved a real kiss," he admits, and I gape.

We don't get the chance to say anything else for the door opens and the guards come in. Once again I see Eric and Tobias raising their hands and follow them out the room. Tobias doesn't look back but Eric does and blows me the barest of kisses.

"What the fuck, Tris?!" Christina shouts my way and I turn back to her.

"Are you okay," I ask gently.

"I just got fucked and willingly accepted the man," she growls. "No, I am not okay with it!"

"I am sorry," I whisper and break out into tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I could have tried to stop you two. Did he ejaculate," I ask, fearing the worst.

Chris has a slight smirk on her lips but although she says "yes" her eyes move left and right repeatedly and I think she wants to tell me that she is lying.

I rush over and hug her something fierce.

"I am so sorry," I exclaim loudly before whispering in her ear. "Thank god!" I can feel the barest nod against my shoulder and sigh in relief.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom? I think I might need some help," she asks meekly and my eyes widen.

"Chris, I..."

"Please," she begs, and I give in.

Chris starts the shower and pushes the button for the built-in extractor before sitting on the toilet and flushing it almost immediately.

"I am okay," she whispers into my ear when she motions for me to lean down to help her. "I think they gave us something to make us excited and willing to accept the men."

"Eric kept sniffing me as I was him so they added something to his cocktail as well," I admit.

"Well, looks like Tobias takes longer to snap out of it and has better aim with his dick. Or maybe you are simply too tight to enter," she teases.

"How come you are not more upset," I ask.

"I was in stimulation overload and had sex with one fine specimen. He gave me an orgasm before he snapped out of it and trust me, when he did come to his senses he was out of me in no time and checking me over before removing Eric from you."

Okay...

"You like him," Chris gasps suddenly.

"What?! Tobias? No!"

"Who is taking about Tobias? Eric! You seemed more than happy for him to kiss you, naked, aroused and Jeanine's puppet assigned to knock you up. Tris, you need to be careful," she cautions.

"He smelled great and I just wanted to have a kiss that was given on someone's on free will before Jeanine went any further."

"That, I accept, but still. You two are different. He keeps mouthing messages to you and if I didn't know any better I would accuse you two of being sweet on each other and flirting."

"What? No," I exclaim but Chris sets her face and looks at me almost ... ornery.

"Given the chance of meeting him outside this death trap and presumably in the same faction - would you be interested in him?"

I am honest enough to ponder her question and not flat out deny it as is on the tip of my tongue.

"I don't know. There is something about him that makes me take ...notice?"

"Fine," Chris grumbles. "But please try to be careful, Jeanine will jump onto any perceived advantage she can get. If she were to hold a gun to his head and ask you to save his life by sitting on his dick and ride him until he comes - what would you do?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't go around giving her ideas," I almost scream, and Christina pushes her hand over my mouth and pulls me into the shower.

"Would you fuck him?"

"Yes, of course! If that means he gets to see another day of course I would do that!"

"Then don't let Jeanine see you getting attached. You snap out of it, take a few seconds to enjoy him and then you push him away," she instructs, and I know she is right.

I wish she wasn't and I wish I would get a chance to meet Eric under normal circumstances. I was honest when I said I feel like there is something there.

As we are already wet we take turns in the shower and put on fresh gowns. I am starting to really hate these flimsy hospital garments, but Jeanine probably wants easy access to the goods while keeping up the pretence of modesty.

When we emerge, breakfast has been served and we greedily dig in.

...

**Jeanine POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It worked! It basically worked. I just need to find a way to keep them under for a little bit longer.

Tobias did great and Christina got into it!

Beatrice and Eric freaked me out when he made contact and then rolled off the bed again. The pheromones worked and he stayed close, even went back to her - oh my! A breakthrough, finally!

I am so giddy I don't pay any attention to my staff running around doing whatever they need to do. My mind is busy celebrating and when I am done with my mental victory lap I try to think about my next steps.

I wonder if I can get another injection into the girls or if they will try to run the moment they see the nurses. I think I will give it one more try but if one intervenes on the others again I will not hesitate to separate them. Hmm, that is actually a great idea. I could give the girls separate rooms but where? We are at full capacity and I am not giving up one of my labs... I could throw them in with the boys. By now it doesn't matter if they are lucid, I can activate the program any time and don't need all the guards either to take them back. The less staff here the better. Some people are getting too nosy and some questions are already circulating. Seems a staff purge is overdue and it won't affect my couples. Strip them naked and leave them alone? No, I want to keep some control ... I need to sleep over this.

...

**Eric POV**

Once more I am led out of the room naked and aroused. I follow Tobias and the guards back to our room. Well, room is not the right word for the set up. We started out with one big room like the girls, it might have even been the same room and after a while they transferred us to this big open space with beds and workout equipment.

Over the months we spent there they added more and more features and dividers and now we have two separate bedrooms with a shared bathroom and one big living area with weights, press benches, treadmills and everything else that Erudite ever invented to enhance personal fitness.

Tobias walks in first and as soon as I pass the threshold the door slams shut and I hear the locks engage. Breakfast is already waiting for us, but I can see from his posture alone that Tobias needs to talk.

We both take a seat, position our chairs in a way we know the cameras won't catch our faces and start to plate food.

I am waiting for him to start and he doesn't disappoint. First, he looks down into his lap and I don't have to follow his gaze to know he is still sporting a hard on. Mine is still alive and well.

"I slept with her," he finally whispers, and I look at him. "When I came to, I was balls deep inside her and she was kissing me. I..." I can see him swallow hard. "I could have stopped myself earlier but it felt so good and she was moaning and clenching around me ... I didn't want it to stop," he admits.

"You know this is what Jeanine wants, right?"

"Yes, I am just as aware as you what she is up to. She wants to breed high percentage Divergents so she has more choices for creating her perfect soldiers to take over the city. I know this, but neither of us had sex before she snatched us and let me tell you - it's a feeling like nothing I experienced before - to be inside a willing woman..." he trails off dreamily.

"It is a dangerous game. What if you would have gone too far? Do you really want to risk making a baby just for some fun?"

"You are one to talk," he scoffs. "You decided to see how good a kiss feels like instead of pulling me out of Christina," he accuses, and I have to concede.

"You are right, but shit," I sigh and rub my face.

"I know," he says, and I know he really does know. "What now," Tobias asks.

"We pray that whoever seems to be manipulating Jeanine's program can continue to do so and won't be caught. If she changed course suddenly we might not be so lucky."

Tobias and I noticed right away that things were different since the girls came here. Usually we had no idea what happened until we were released from the influence of Jeanine's master programme. This time we both gained consciousness before the program was switched off or finished. We can remember what happened when everything is done but when she made us go into the girl's room the first time and her previously impeccable programming just made us hump thin air while keeping ourselves mostly apart from the girls. Then the second time where she managed to have us strip and then proceed to hump nothing. Third time should have been the charm and I am sure it was 'charming' to observe but she could not even program us right in order to masturbate. Then she changed tack and yes, we got erections, but we also regained our senses shortly after. For some reason I never go as far as Tobias when it comes to sex and the contradiction to where we grew up makes it almost hilarious.

Well, waking up to two frightened girls with our dicks standing up and saluting them turned into a marathon experiment that Jeanine continues to fail.

I think over the last three days my erection only went away when I was allowed to sleep. I did not even dare to touch myself. Today, for the first time ever, Jeanine was almost successful and it scares the shit out of me.

I know I shouldn't have given in to Tris' request for a kiss but growing up Erudite doesn't mean you get to experience everything. I missed out on every milestone when it comes to girls and here was one asking me to kiss her so I went with her reasoning because it just sounded right. I, too, deserve to have someone give me my first kiss willingly.

We finish our breakfast in silence and Tobias claims the bathroom with the words that will haunt me for the rest of the day.

"I almost came within her, Eric. I am going into that bathroom and masturbate as many times as I can so I will be able to hold back when Jeanine hits the repeat button.

Foolishly I thought my one percent advantage would hold true.

While Tobias was busy in the bathroom I decided on a workout instead. I grab a fresh set of clothes and go for a run first. My mind is not focused on the machine but on the girl that I left behind a few hours ago. What made her stand out and get stuck in my mind? Her eyes, the situation she finds herself in or even the fact that she was handpicked for having my babies? Babies... babies means fucking the mother. Getting my dick wet and repeatedly pushing into a warm and wet hole created to envelope me lovingly before bringing me more pleasure than I could ever imagine.

My erection is still prominent but I am honest enough to admit that the chemical wore off and now it is because I keep thinking about fucking Tris. I shouldn't but I can't help myself and god help us all if Jeanine figures that one out.

When our lunch was served Tobias finally left the bathroom to eat.

Before he could open his mouth I claimed the bathroom for a real shower after lunch and he slowly conceded. If it would have been up to him he would be back in that shower rubbing himself raw in hopes of not getting it up ever again.

I am standing under the spray and thoroughly enjoying the feel of the hot water on my muscles. I close my eyes to rinse the soap off and when I open my eyes again I am staring into Tris' blue eyes and her lips are moving against mine. I can feel her hips undulating beneath me and every time my erection rubs against her clit she moans into my mouth. Her eyes close and her hips move and I know what I want to do so badly I don't think twice. I adjust my hips and rub the tip of my dick against her wet folds. And they are so wet, almost dripping. I rub up to her clit and back down, pushing gently in between her lips and she stills for a moment before her kiss gains another dimension.

I push one hand down her body and touch her clit, she bucks into me and the tip of my dick was right there, waiting just outside her lips and without further ado I slide right in between them. That's where I plan to stay and wonder if I should push in. I am gently rocking against her and just as I pull back to plunge in two strong hands grab my shoulders and pull me back.

"What the fuck, Eric?! Snap out of if! Why I am the first one to come back," Tobias shouts at me and my eyes look around wildly.

Oh shit, Jeanine got me this time.

"Fucking bitch," I curse and when I see Tris flinch I immediately turn to her. "Not you! Jeanine," I almost snarl.

"Get your shit together," Tobias demands and drags me into the far-off corner.

I take a few deep breaths but the importance of what almost happened weighs heavy on my mind.

"Did you," Tobias asks me harshly and I shake my head. He lets out a harsh breath of air. "I did," he admits and that's all he gets to say when the door opens again. I don't check who entered, I simply raise my arms and turn around slowly.

What I see makes my heart stop beating and I watch in abject horror a sleuth of medical personnel brandishing syringes. I stare at someone with a fucking large needle approaching Tris and don't even put up a fight with the person plunging one into my own neck.

...

**Jeanine POV**

I thought I timed it perfectly but once more they bested me but not for long. It seems there is always one coming to their senses and stopping everyone from doing my bidding. Well, not anymore.

I walk into the room now housing four unconscious people and step around them to dole out more instructions.

"Transport them to medical so we can proceed with the next steps," I demand and while they are pushed onto gurneys, I walk around the room with my laser pointer.

"I want the treadmill here," I point out where Tris' bed is. "And the equipment stashed against the wall. Make it safe and secure and leave enough space so they can work out."

I walk out of the room without waiting for a reply. They are paid to do as I ask, not ask anything of me.

Tobias' and Eric's room is already in shambles, the walls are down except for the bathroom but I have a little treat planned for that as well. They are just cleaning up the mess and taking one bed out.

"Don't forget the change of clothes," I instruct the closest minion and turn back around to see where Claude is hiding.

I find him in our medical area looking at my four test subjects. He has a confusing look on his face and I know I will have to keep a closer eye on him but now is so not the time for that.

"Did they check," I ask excitedly.

"Christina is not pregnant," Claude gives me the basic update and I nod.

"I will need to implant more embryos if the last female fails me," I tell myself loudly but see Claude make a note in his book.

"Your orders, ma'am?"

"Make sure the injector is implanted in all of them and that they receive proper wound care. I don't want them aware of what I add to their bodies."

I think about it for a second and decide now is the time for all the refurbishments I have in mind, even if they are meant for a later date if my subjects don't cooperate.

"Go and have the large screens and the surround system installed when it's done," I demand.

I can hear him sigh but my menacing gaze is lost on him because he never turns my way before leaving the room.

I take a moment to look over my four prized possessions. They look so harmless and dare I say ... normal? But what is in their brains and DNA that worries me. Divergents can't be controlled like all the other faction members and we need to remedy this. If I manage to control the Divergents the city will be mine!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

**Tris POV**

I wake up from the weirdest dream feeling safe and secure. For once I don't feel cold in the flimsy hospital gown and move to pull the blanket around my ears while snuggling deeper into my pillow. With a content sigh on my lips I fall back asleep.

I don't know how much later it is when I am awoken by the feeling of movement along my side. I open my eyes and stare at the bleak ceiling before I turn my head and see that I am resting against a large arm. My breath hitches in my throat until I realise it is Eric.

Why am I in bed with Eric? He was... in the corner of my room with his hands in the air. I know I was staring at him after what happened just seconds before. He was really out of it and there I had thought he was conscious but just enjoying the closeness as much as I had.

Medical personnel with syringes!

I sit upright in bed and Eric doesn't move, his eyes stay closed and his breathing even.

I look around the room and see that we are not in my room but somewhere else.

Obviously, there is the bed we are both lying on, but there are some weird machines against the far side of the room. A large screen is mounted to the wall and there is an actual table with chairs instead of the breakfast bar we had before.

I see one more door that should lead into the bathroom but the wall looks completely different.

I can feel my bladder and slowly move to the side of the bed. My movements are still a bit sluggish and my legs feel rather wobbly when I carefully make my way to the bathroom door. I see the light switch just inside and quietly close the door behind me.

The toilet is off to the side and when I reach it I turn to sit down but freeze in my movement when I see the weird looking wall is actually glass and anybody will get a free view into here.

There is a half-wall separating the toilet from the rest of the bathroom and it gives just enough protection that you can take care of business in peace. The same can not be said for the shower and bathtub, they are both in full view of the glass wall and I can feel my hands shake.

I look down onto my hands and see a band aid attached to my palm.

I don't remember hurting myself and curiosity wins out - I take it off and gasp. There on my hand with tiny precise letters is a note.

_Stay strong! Soon you'll be free!_

I don't think twice when I stumble out of the bathroom and back to the bed. I throw myself half on top of Eric and shake him with all my might.

He doesn't move and I am not sure what to do.

I know his chest is moving and he is breathing but how do I wake him up?

I rub my hand over his cheek and call his name repeatedly.

Finally his head turns slightly and follows my palm until he is cradled within.

"Eric," I try once more and this time his eyes open.

"Tris," he asks softly and then his eyes widen.

Just like me he sits up and looks around frantically before turning back to me.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea but this is not my room. Yours?"

"Uh, maybe?" He looks around once more and I can see his eyes widen. "It used to be my room but they tore down all the walls. Tobias used to have a bedroom right there," he points to our left "and my bedroom used to be there." He points to our right. "They only left the bathroom where it was."

"Uh, with glass walls," I ask tentatively, and he turns his face to look at me and then back to the bathroom.

"No?!"

"Is that your final answer," I chuckle.

"The fuck?" He tries to stand up and his legs are less wobbly than mine when he makes his way over to the dark wall and door.

He hits the light switch and steps inside. I follow and see him turn around in a wide circle and whistle.

"They did a job on this, that's for sure," he bemoans, and I nod in understanding. "At least they gave us a bit of privacy..." he walks over to the hidden toilet and I suddenly remember I forgot to flush.

I hurry after him and push past him, hitting the button before he can see anything.

"Sorry," I turn around and look at him sheepishly. "I got side-tracked by something I actually needed to show you ..." I bite my lips to figure out how to tell him. His hand comes up and pulls my lips free and it gives me an idea.

I lift my own hand and scratch my forehead slowly with my palm facing out.

His eyes widen and I use the opportunity to move one finger over my mouth to show him to not say a word.

I grab the band aid from where I dropped it on the small wall and gently push it over my palm.

Eric nods and drags me over to the sink, starting the water and grabbing the soap. He lathers his hands and proceed to do the same with mine and then he rubs and scrubs around my palm and it feels so nice, I let out a loud moan.

"Tris," he cautions but I can't help it, the feeling of his fingers digging into my skin feels nice. Another moan escapes my lips while he is staring right at me and he narrows his eyes before he bends his head down and catches my lip with his.

The next moan is completely different and echoed by Eric.

The kiss ends way too soon but my palm is clean and no traces of the message are left on my skin. Mission accomplished, I presume.

Eric dries our hands and pulls me out of the room and over to the table.

He sits me down on one end and then moves to the other side.

I raise my eyebrow in silent question and he chuckles.

"Just a precaution, you are quite tempting and I don't need Jeanine's interference for this to go too far," he almost whispers.

"Why are we here," I ask my first question. I have thousands more, but this is the most prominent one.

"The two of us together or in this room," Eric clarifies.

"Both!"

"I would presume this is the next step in Jeanine's plan. The first part was failure after failure, so she decided to separate us and house us together. This way we don't need to travel and if one couple snaps out of it the other won't be disturbed like we did before," he wagers, and I have to agree. It sounds logical.

"And the set up," I ask.

"You mean the open-air vibe for everything including the bathroom? Temptation! No place to hide? Constant exposure? Take your pick. You are still in this gown that doesn't cover much and it seems my clothes have been replaced."

"Your clothes," I ask dumbly, and he stands up. I can see he is only wearing thin scrub pants.

"I trade you a gown for a pair of pants," I offer, and he nods. "Did you see any?"

"No, my dresser disappeared with all the other stuff. My bookshelf is still here," he points to the other side of the large room and I see a wall full of books.

I walk over to have a look and see that mine have been added and I tell Eric so.

Eric is still sitting down on his chair and not moving.

"Are you okay," I check.

"Uhm, I just noticed that those are not normal scrubs," he mumbles.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that these pants seem to have an opening where none should be, and this is by no accident."

I don't like the way he tries to talk around the proverbial bush and walk right over to him.

"Stand up," I demand.

"No!"

"Eric, please stand up. I saw you naked, it can't be any worse."

"You asked for it," he sighs and stands up.

I did not notice it earlier, but I am paying attention now and of course I do see the large slit in the front. One wrong move and he will air his penis.

"Well, at least you have the resemblance of something covering your ass. Mine is feeling the draft since my Choosing Day," I quip, and I am surprised at how freely I can talk about everything. Maybe Christina and her Candor did bring me out of my shell.

"What did you choose," Eric asks me out of the blue.

"Dauntless. You?"

"The same and so did Tobias," Eric adds.

"Christina as well. Does that mean there is someone within Dauntless not reporting all the initiates getting lost before they even enter the faction?"

"I don't know how Dauntless works. I used to be Erudite and it makes me sick to have grown up in the faction that facilitates these atrocities," Eric answers more of my questions.

"I was Abnegation and Chris Candor. Does that mean Dauntless are exempt from the experiments?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I was selected because of my divergence. Maybe I was just the easiest one to take. Tobias and I were in the same Choosing Ceremony and back then Jeanine couldn't even test for percentage. She might have lucked out with us or she had another system of finding the right people. Who knows?"

Eric eyes me speculatively.

"What do you think about Marcus Eaton," he finally asks and it makes me flinch because the conversation my parents had that last evening is still fresh on my mind.

"I never had much interaction with him but my father is on the council. Erudite keeps posting newspaper articles accusing Abnegation of hoarding goods and Marcus gets personally attacked. There are claims he abused his son, causing him to defect. My parents seem to think Erudite is trying to gain power to run the whole city," I try to explain.

"What do you remember about his son," Eric follows up.

"Not much. I don't remember ever seeing him and then he chose Dauntless ..."

Something finally clicks and I stare at Eric. "Are you telling me Tobias is Marcus's son? Why would he not notice that he has gone missing and is neither with the Dauntless nor Factionless," I almost shout.

"That's one of the big questions we have and the reason why we think is goes beyond Jeanine and Erudite. There are others here and most are young, meaning there should be families out there wondering what happened," Eric states.

"Faction before blood," I reason. "Abnegation takes it personal when someone leaves the faction and no matter how selfish it may be to take offense it is what they do. The way my father talked, nobody goes to visit whoever defects and it is as if they died that day. I will not be missed but Chris is sure that her parents will be asking questions. Visiting Day is not much different than any other day in Abnegation except for the families of transfers coming into our sector."

Eric and I take a moment to think everything through.

"So you think Marcus is at least turning a blind eye on things," I eventually ask.

"He was not the nicest father or husband and Jeanine might know about this," Eric explains.

"The abuse did happen," I conclude.

"His back was covered in scars until they did something about it. Now it looks like it never happened."

"Why?"

"No idea! Leverage or simply testing out a scar removal cream or device - who knows what's going on in her mind?"

"What do you think happened to your family," I dare ask.

"My parents are devoted to Jeanine and too busy with their jobs to even notice me growing up. One word from her counts more than any evidence would ever bring so I wrote them off from the second I decided I would not stay in Erudite."

"I am sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be. We all have to make choices based on what's best for us. We can't live life in misery just to please others."

It is nice to hear my own thoughts coming from someone else.

"So, what are we going to do now," I ask another question that has been burning me from the inside, waiting to come out.

"Stay active, don't go insane and try to avoid Jeanine manipulating us into doing what she wants."

"Eric," I hesitate but then decide to just push ahead, "whatever happens between us - I will never hold it against you," I swear, and he nods.

"Thank you!"

With that said I get up and grab a book from the shelf while Eric works out.

When I find myself staring at Eric more than at the pages of my book, I put it down and walk closer.

He looks at me but doesn't say a word before he continues with his routine.

Lunch is served and we both sit down to eat but we don't talk much. There is a lot to process and I personally do better thinking things through on my own.

The afternoon follows a similar fashion with Eric working out and me trying to read but giving up to observe him.

Our first awkward moment comes when Eric decides he is done for the day.

"I am heading for a shower," he says while already walking to the bathroom.

When the lights turn on and I see him inside, thanks to that glass wall, I gasp before grabbing my book and sitting down with my back against the bathroom door so I wouldn't accidentally peek in.

I am uncertain this was a wise choice. Eric seems to be enjoying his hot shower after a workout because I hear his moans and groans of pleasure clearly through the closed door.

I am trying very hard to focus on my book and I am successful enough for I fall backwards when Eric opens the bathroom door.

"Tris?"

"Sorry," I say sheepishly and try to get up. "I thought this would be the safest place to avoid that glass wall." I nod to my left and Eric nods.

"We should have talked about that," he admits. "You have seen it all already, Tris. Don't hide on my account."

"You were not given a choice," I whisper.

"So if I were to make the choice to walk around the room buck naked?"

"Then Jeanine would be more than pleased," I tease.

"What about you?"

"I am not sure. I grew up Abnegation and all my education came from Christina after meeting you and Tobias," I admit.

"I grew up Erudite, feel free to ask whatever you want to know. I may not have been Candor but we state facts," he boasts and I feel like testing his theory and tease him at the same time.

"Sooo," I start, and he smirks at me. "Why did it take me talking to Christina about manscaping and clearly being overheard before your bush was trimmed?"

"…"

"Oh my god!" I rush around him and smack his back repeatedly until he grabs my hand and walks to the bathroom counter for a glass of water. His eyes are moist, his cheeks red and his whole body seems to be suffering from weird spasms.

It reminds me of a horse I once saw out at Amity. It was standing still while some flies were buzzing around and annoying it. The whole skin seemed to be alive - like muscles contracting with a small dose of electricity administered.

"Are you sure you grew up in Abnegation," he finally asks.

"Afraid so!"

"Tris, that question," he starts but then thinks about it for so second. "Fine, I never saw the need to do anything about it. A haircut was all we were given in the last two years."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"Yes, it makes sense, and I did not know what it was until Christina explained it to me. I also know the difference between a grower and shower as well as average penis sizes and differences that... make a difference?" I shrug to show my lack of personal knowledge.

"What..." Eric swallows hard "what was the verdict and what else did she tell you?"

"It sounded like you both were average and as for the rest: a lot."

"Can you give an example?" He is grinning and I am unsure if he is really interested in knowing or just happy to embarrass me.

"She demonstrated a blowjob on a banana after we started talking about the phrase 'eating someone' and oral sex. She explained the ins and outs of masturbations as well. Maybe you should ask her for some pointers because it worked well for me, but you seemed to have some issues," I wager a guess and he blusters.

"What makes you think I have trouble masturbating? I have been doing that since I was fourteen," he exclaims, and I can feel the heat from my blush.

"I saw you doing it and let's just say that you were not excited at all," I counter.

"We are just talking about it and I am more than excited," he almost shouts at me and points down to his crotch.

Of course my eyes follow his hands and I see that the enhancement to his clothing was done with intent. His erection is poking out the flap and standing up, giving me a salute, as Christina called it.

"Oh, wow," I exclaim, and Eric's face softens a bit at then unexpected compliment. "Can I touch?"

"Uh, Tris, I think this would be counterproductive," Eric cautions.

"I just want to know how it is supposed to feel like. The real deal and not a chemically forced one," I say, and he nods slowly.

"I doubt it would feel different but go ahead," he offers.

"Thank you!" I smile at him and he smiles back until my hand makes contact, then it changes to a grimace. I pull my hand back quickly. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No," he groans. "It felt nice. All the things that Jeanine has been doing has me really sensitive down there. It feels like the dam will burst within seconds when you touch me."

"And that would be bad," I ask.

"I don't want to scare you, Tris."

"You will never scare me, Eric. The unknown of what Jeanine will do next and what I will find next time she drugs us scares me," I admit.

"Tris," Eric sighs and hugs me to him.

I can feel him poke me but we both don't pay his erection any attention. This is so much more than that and I can feel it recede the longer we embrace.

"There are a few things we could do to counter her," Eric whispers into my ear and I nod my head. "Tobias spent a few hours before our last forced visit to your room masturbating in hopes he wouldn't get it up. I could do that," he offers.

"I don't think it worked. I was drugged when you guys were brought in but I do remember that he was able to do the deed," I relay.

"He wanked off for hours," Eric exclaims dismayed. "Shit!"

"Whatever drug they are giving you makes your penis grow. The rest depends on how long you stay under her influence. How does she do it anyway?"

"Microchip implant to our brains and a mind control program she developed using us as test subjects. It's the first time it doesn't perform to her standards and we think someone is sabotaging her," Eric whispers.

"The person who wrote on my hand," I presume, and he nods.

"What are we going to do? I know I said I wouldn't hold your actions against you but is there anything else we could do?"

"We could try to appease her and buy ourselves some time," Eric wagers.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"By giving her a show with things we are okay doing. If you want to learn more about sex, I will teach you and we can make out without going too far."

I think about his suggestion and he seems to be on the right path.

"Okay," I breathe and then I turn my head so my lips find his.

He doesn't hesitate and returns the kiss and then some.

"Wow," I say when we finally come up for air.

"Yeah," he chuckles and rubs his hand over his head.

"Can I touch you?"

He looks down as his renewed erection poking through the folds.

He nods and my hand goes out. I am not looking at his face this time, I am fully focused on where my hand is heading and when I make contact I waste not time before I really feel the skin. It is so smooth and soft, simply amazing.

My fingers trail along the length and I rub over the liquid pooling on top of the head.

Eric's breath picks up and becomes harsher and more pronounced. I am getting curious if I can make him moan again and close my whole hand around him. My grip is tight, but I am trying to not squeeze him and the way he exhales lets me know he likes it.

Following Christina's explanations, I move my hand up and down the shaft and lean closer when I see the colour change and it is getting redder by the second. I am about to let go because I don't want to rub him raw, something Chris warned me about, when Eric pushes my hand away and turns towards the sink. I rush around him and my eyes go wide when I see white liquid shoot out into the wash basin.

"Wow," I breathe in amazement and he chuckles. "Are you okay," I ask and gently touch his arm.

"Yes," Eric grunts and gives me another smirk. "Think Jeanine will take that as a sign we are getting along but she won't be happy about the waste." He nods his head towards the sink and it takes me a moment to fully understand him.

...

**Jeanine POV**

I stare in horror at the screens showing me that instead of mating with Tris Eric dropped his sperm down the drain.

"What just happened," I ask out loud. "Activate their drips," I demand but Claude speaks up.

"Wouldn't it be better to give them a day to see if they do it naturally. They seem to be taken by each other and we already saw their willingness to move towards procreation on their own and out of our influence?"

He looks pointedly at the screen where we observed Tobias and Christina after I turned their drips on. They did the deed and then shouted at each other when the chemicals waned. Now Tobias is working out while Christina is hiding in the enclosed toilet area after throwing most of the books around the room in a tantrum. Maybe Claude is right and leaving Eric and Tris to figure things out is the better option. I am afraid that choice has passed for the other couple and I will need to make a decision on their drip soon. Maybe I will just set it to go on every six hours ...

I am deep in thought for a while but when I look back at the screen, I see Eric's face attached to Tris' and his hands all over her. They left the bathroom and are on their bed so I will let them be for now. If they haven't done the deed by tomorrow, I will turn up the heat.

With my mind made up I quickly give my instructions and head back to Erudite. There is never enough time in the day to do everything that needs to be done and I am falling behind on official business.

...

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next day with a big smile on my face. Eric thought it was only fair to reciprocate and return the pleasure I gave him. I told him he didn't have to but he explained it was part of the plan to trick Jeanine and to help my education. He made some valid points and the orgasm was better than what I was able to achieve myself.

I can feel Eric behind me and slowly inch towards my side so I can go to the bathroom without waking him.

There is a loud groan in protest and the hand that rested on my hip and was about to slide off comes back to grab me. Eric pulls me in close and nuzzles his head against the crown of my head. His arm secures me to him, his leg pins mine down and I feel his erection poke my bare ass.

"Hmm, Tris," Eric mumbles and his hand grabs a breast and squeezes.

I gasp out loud and feel my nipples pebble. Eric's palm rubs over it and it feels really nice. I wriggle a bit to get comfortable and the change opens up new avenues for Eric to explore. His erection is firmly wedged in between my cheeks and while his hand slowly trails down my front his hot breath blows over my ear.

"Maybe it is time for the first performance," he whispers and then sucks on my earlobe to cover him talking to me for any camera that is trained on us. I shiver and moan at the sensation and he does it again.

I slowly nod my head and feel Eric's hand proceed downwards while he rubs himself against me from behind.

The movement causes the sheets to slide down and I know we are fully exposed.

Eric's thumb starts rubbing on my clit and he raises my leg up and repositions himself.

I moan when I feel his double assault on my nerves. His thumb does wonders for my clit but the length of him is rubbing all over my lower lips and I can feel the way I coat him with liquid and how it makes him slide along even more.

He gently pushes the tip in while his hand leaves my clit to pull the sheet back up. His hand returns immediately from a different angle, pushing my leg up beneath the cover and he pulls out. "Keep it up," he mumbles and pushes his hand over my vagina. He continues to move against me, the tip of his penis stimulating my clit over and over until I am a panting and whining mess.

"Fuck yes," Eric hisses and hearing him swear makes my eyes widen but also my excitement spiral out of control.

"So close, Tris," Eric moans into my ear and sucks my earlobe again before pushing against me harder and harder. I feel his fingers move suddenly, digging into my flesh while he pushes himself against them and then there is a loud grunt and I feel some liquid hit my skin.

Eric carefully moves his hand and smears the liquid against my upper thighs. He nuzzles my neck and trails slow kisses from my shoulder up to my cheek and when I turn my head his lips find mine.

We kiss and kiss and I completely forget about what happened down below until the liquid feels icky.

I lift the sheets and look down, Eric follows my gaze and smirks.

"Maybe a shower is in order while I look for fresh sheets?"

I nod and stand up slowly, using my hand to stop any liquid from running down my legs.

The way to the bathroom is awkward but I know Eric is busy stripping the bed.

While the shower heats I sit on the toilet and try to clean as much as I can. I flush the tissues and drop my shirt before stepping into the shower.

I close my eyes in delight of the heat and don't even flinch when I feel Eric step into the shower behind me.

"I think we can talk without being overheard," he whispers into my ear and I squeeze his hand to show I understand.

Slowly I turn around, my eyes meeting his and I am floored by how soft and gentle he looks at me.

"I know I went a bit off script but I think the performance was good. We might get away with this for a bit but we need to find ways to change things up or they will get suspicious about the same position and the sheets up all the time."

"Would it be so bad to have sex in the same position over and over?"

"We are young and it is known that other positions are preferred to the one we displayed this morning."

"How do you know all these things," I whisper when I pull his head down to me.

"I research and listen."

"You sound like you are good at that..."

"Shut up and make this believable for couple shower time after sex," he reprimands, and I pinch his nipple in retaliation for his harsh words.

"Ow," he rubs his nipple and glares at me.

"I don't have experience with anything done as a couple after they have sex," I almost shout.

"Do you think I have? Use your imagination," he states, and I look at him blankly.

Fine, I can do that!

I grab the shampoo and rub it into his hair. He crouches down and while I work on his head I can feel his lips tease my nipple.

"Behave," I caution, and he sucks hard. "Oh," I exclaim and feel heat pool in my stomach.

I rinse his hair and grab the soap. I walk behind Eric and he stands up. I can reach his shoulders and massage them with my soapy hands, he moans in delight and I keep going.

It takes us a while and I am surprised we don't run out of hot water but who cares?

When we are done there is no shyness between us anymore. I dry Eric while he dries me and we put on fresh clothes that appear in a drawer that opens when we are done, confirming our theory that we are constantly monitored.

The old sheets disappeared and fresh ones are on the bed. Good, I was hoping for that but not sure. Breakfast is waiting and I am suddenly ravenous.

"We should start on your training," Eric tells me when we stack our dirty dishes.

"Why?"

"Because it is good for your mental health to stay fit, but I also want you prepared and ready to defend yourself if needed. Dauntless is the warrior faction after all..."

"You think we can go back?" I know I sound disbelieving, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Even living Factionless will be better than captivity.

...

And so begins a new routine for us. We kiss and cuddle, we touch each other inappropriately and Eric teaches me everything he knows.

I hate to admit it, but Eric was right to worry about our fake sex position. After a repeat performance on day two the sheets disappeared with the dirty linen and the new set came without anything to hide us.

We sneaked in another couple's shower that evening and planned new ways to fake the sex.

We did it with Eric on top and my raised legs and gown covering us so it wasn't obvious that Eric basically humped my ass cheeks and the sheet.

Then we faked it in the shower which was the easiest.

On day five we came up the ingenious idea of using one of the chairs and while it looked great for anyone watching, Eric's penis stayed safely tucked between our tummies and beneath my gown.

We had something else planned for day six and as soon as Eric touched me in the morning I started a fight and then another one. Well, that backfired on us because all the food that was sent in was what Eric called aphrodisiac and when I still turned my back on sex but not on him to appease Jeanine that big screen came to life the first time ever. My poor eyes, but I was still not able to look away. Eric and I ended up on the bed watching hours of what Eric explained to be porn. It was past dinner time when I finally relented and kissed Eric square on the lips. He was more than willing to convince Jeanine we did not need more TV time.

That is how come I find myself beneath a hot man that keeps lavishing me with kisses and caresses while we are barely clothed.

My hands are in his hair and one of my legs hooked over his hip. I can feel Eric looking for friction but our position is very dangerous for that endeavour.

Eric pushes his body slightly up and his head moves down to my chest, he nuzzles me through the fabric before pushing his lips over one breast and sucks the erect nipple right through the thin cotton.

"Oh god," I moan, and my hand moves to his shoulder, pulling him closer to me.

He switches to the other one and I feel like I am about to explode. The people on the screen are moaning and groaning in sync with us and I look over when there is a high-pitched whine.

Wow, I did not know you could take two men at the same time. Are they both ...? Oh god, the other one is... "In the ass!" I exclaim loudly and Eric looks up, startled.

"What?!"

I jerk my head in the direction of the movie and Eric turns his own head.

"Anal sex," Eric says against my chest and I blanch.

"People do that?!"

Eric moves his lips up and over my throat and sucks his way to my ear. "Some people love it and say it is amazing. What do you think gay men do to pleasure each other," he asks me in a rather husky voice.

I never thought about that. It is taboo to talk about anything relationship related in Abnegation and same sex couples are forbidden. At least I don't know of any in Abnegation.

"Is it safe," I squeak out when the man rams his dick up the poor woman's ass while the other man stays in front.

"You can't get pregnant from it," Eric whispers and sucks on my earlobe.

"We are not doing that," I wheeze out when all breath leaves me in shock.

"Oh no, there are way too many other things we could do instead," Eric grins and grinds his hips once more.

"Careful," I caution, and he looks at me in surprise.

"With this?" He grinds his hips harder into me, rubbing his erection along my lips and pushing down gently. He slides in between but not in.

"Yes," I state.

"Okay,' he promises and then smiles at me broadly. He grabs my thigh and pulls the other leg up around him while moving down my body ever so slightly. His hand leaves my leg for a second and when he returns it feels different.

Eric attaches his lips to mine and moves again and I realise what he did.

His body pushes my pelvis up higher and he is rubbing along my lips downwards. Instead of my clit he is rubbing against my backdoor and I am freezing in place.

Eric feels the change but doesn't stop yet. "Tell me if it's too much," he mumbles against my mouth.

What?

I can feel his tip drag through my lips and gently push against my opening before moving down and between my cheeks, gently pushing against my anus and then he moves back. Over and over he does this back and forth and although it feels weird it does not feel unpleasant.

To show him I am okay I push my tongue into his mouth and my whole body into his.

"Shit," he hisses when he gets stuck beneath me when I lower my body more than it was. My legs fell down and he is trapped right in between.

Yeah, I paid attention to the movies and I wanted to try it when I saw it.

"Move," I encourage him, and he does so tentatively.

"I like it but what about you?"

"Have some fun, Eric," I encourage, and he doesn't ask twice.

He moves up and down, rubbing himself against the apex of my thighs and my flesh is fully enclosing him.

"So tight," he moans and then groans out the loudest I ever heard. I feel him twitch in between my legs and the wetness coating me lets me know he just came.

He is still twitching and moving in between my thighs but I opened them expecting him to move off so he is once more pushing into me. We both still and he looks at me with so much tenderness.

"I promise you, when we get out, I will make love to you!"

"I would like that," I whisper into his ear and gently push him backwards to I can go and clean up.

"Shower," I ask when I am standing and hold out my hand for him.

"Of course!" He takes my hand and guides me into the bathroom.

He strips me and I strip him and together we step into the shower.

We don't talk when we wash each other, when we kiss and caress and when we get dried and dressed. We do know what we want for our future and it is up to our ally to make it happen for us.

"I love you," I whisper into his ear when I am about to fall asleep.

"I love you too," he replies and gives me a sweet kiss in the lips before closing his eyes and pulling me closer.

…

In the middle of the night our door bangs open and I don't think twice when I follow Eric's example, sit up and raise my hands.

"Beatrice!"

That one word is enough to bring me out of bed and to the door. I don't make it all the way before I am engulfed by arms and smell the familiar scent of laundry soap.

"Oh my god, Beatrice! I am so sorry it took me so long to find you," Mother cries and pulls me in so tight it hurts. I don't complain, I hold her just as tight.

When Mother finally releases me I look around stunned. There, in the room with me are a ton of Dauntless soldiers and my brother, clad in Erudite blue, talking to Eric who looks surprisingly relaxed.

"How," I ask when I get my bearings.

"It's a long story and I think you all should hear it together. Come on," Mother nods her way to the door but I am reluctant to leave Eric behind.

"Eric," I finally call his name and he looks at me and smiles. It is one of those real smiles I came to cherish and it the brightest I have ever seen.

He comes closer and my brother follows in his footsteps, looking at me a bit sheepish.

"Are you coming," I ask, suddenly anxious and he grabs my hand and pulls me into him. I snuggle into his arms and Caleb snorts while Mother sighs.

"How about we leave," she suggests once more and this time I follow her with Eric by my side out the door.

In the corridors we pass black clad figure after black clad figure and I am unsure what to think. Dauntless must have done the right thing but why did they not do so before?

...

We are led outside and the night air feels cold on my barely clothed body. I shiver and without a word Mother hands us clothes from a truck.

Neither of us hesitates to put them on and we are not shy doing so in front of others. Captivity changed us and some things are just not worth getting bothered by.

"Let's get you somewhere warm. Tobias and Christina will be meeting us there," Mother says while holding the door to the truck open.

We all climb in and the driver sets off to a destination unknown.

I snuggle into Eric and close my eyes. For some reason I feel exhausted and the excitement I expected to feel when freed is not there yet. It feels surreal and I think it might take some time before I am really going to believe it.

The drive is short and when we enter a building I notice we are in a big warehouse holding more trucks like the one we just came in. A quick elevator ride and a few dark corridors later Mother leads us into a well lit conference room and I shout with happiness when I see Christina. She rushes me and I am once more engulfed by arms hugging me tightly, but I also see Tobias and Eric hugging each other. It is more manly but still meaningful.

When we are finally able to release each other, Mother gets us to sit down and when I end up sandwiched between Eric and Chris she just smiles at me and takes a seat opposite me.

"We are just waiting for a few more people," Mother starts but then the door opening makes her explanation unnecessary.

"Father," I gasp when he walks in followed by Amity's Johanna, Candor's Jack and a man I never saw before in Dauntless black.

"Beatrice!" Father comes over and just like Mother he hugs me to him fiercely, abandoning all Abnegation teachings doing so. He looks me over and then takes a visual stock of the people surrounding me.

"Tobias," he greets, nodding his head before turning to the other two. "Eric, Christina," he greets. "I am Andrew Prior, Beatrice's father and new leader of the council," he introduces himself and we all gasp. "I am glad to find you all alive and in so much better condition than the others we found."

While talking Father rounded the table and sits down beside Mother.

"It took us a while to figure out something was amiss," he starts and the others all nod. "You see, it was not until Visiting Day that we were made aware of nobody knowing where you were. Erudite forbade Abnegation visitors and Marcus claimed none of us should go and visit if some of us were excluded. Your mother," he looks at her, "decided to disobey and sneaked out. She went to Dauntless to visit you," he looks at me with watery eyes, "but when she couldn't find you she enquired with the other transfer initiates and one boy said he thinks you are the one who died falling off the train." I gasp at that. "Your mother knew that we should have been notified, faction before blood or not, and went off to enquire with Dauntless leadership."

The Dauntless man snorts loudly at that and Mother turns her head to glare at him.

"Andrew, don't lie to them. Just admit that your Abnegation wife walked up to me and, without prior warning, punched me in the face, breaking my nose, while shouting some choice words I haven't heard around the faction in a while. It was a blessing in disguise when some guards dragged her to my office and when my wife stopped laughing she convinced me to follow and find out what Natalie was so pissed off about that she came to see me on Visiting Day."

"I didn't come to see you," Mother corrects him and he just smirks.

"You should have but I get why you didn't," he teases and Mother blushes. "Well, my wife dragged me into my office where Natalie was letting off some more steam after the guard simply locked her in and left." Mother smiles serenely. "You owe me the cost of a new computer, by the way. Well, she finally calmed down enough to ask me why I never notified her of her daughter's death, and I had to tell her I had no idea what she was talking about. Yes, we had a dependent die trying to make initiation, but it was one of our own. There was another incident with an initiate being stabbed but that was right after Visiting Day. I was told you chose Dauntless but there was no entry of you making it to the compound, I knew that much. I would have introduced myself and made sure you knew you could always come and talk to me." He looks at me imploringly.

"Who are you," I finally ask and Father groans.

"That is your fault," the man turns on Father and Mother. "You and your damned faction," he accuses further before turning back to me. "I am your uncle Max," he announces, and I know I must be gaping at him in disbelief.

I mean, come on. I am as white as can be, I was able to blend into the walls at school, for God's sake, and his skin tone is the exact opposite, a nice chocolate colour.

"Uh, really," I finally ask. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see the family resemblance," I mumble but he only laughs.

"You are not the first one and I think it really helped us in your case. Natalie is my younger half-sister. Same mother, different father and that's how we got to look so different. I was raised in Amity when my father claimed me when our mother wanted to transfer out. Well, the rest doesn't matter but as I said: Jeanine didn't know and when I found out that you were missing I personally checked the surveillance tapes and found that someone cut the feed for a minute. It just happened to be the time that we lost track of you and to anyone this would have been suspicious. So we checked the list of people choosing Dauntless and who made it. That's how we stumbled across the three of you. Natalie and Andrew investigated with the Factionless and learned some nasty rumours and heard abhorrent stories. I approached Jack with what I found and I am sorry it took us so long to get to you. We did not know who to trust within Erudite and finally made contact with Caleb who was lucky enough to have made the right acquaintance. Turns out someone new to the team was trying to out Jeanine but didn't know who to trust either. He helped us immensely and it all led to you being here." Max pauses and then looks at us. "Tobias?"

Tobias sits upright and looks at him with trepidation.

"I am very sorry to inform you that your father knew what happened to you and did nothing. He will be punished to the full extent of the law," Jack speaks up. "Eric?"

Eric stiffens beside me and I grab his hand. "Your parents seem to have had a hand in helping Jeanine learn about your possible divergence. They are facing trial also."

Eric nods his head to show he understands.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Your parents miss you and would like to see you as soon as you feel up to it. They have been worried sick," Jack explains, and Chris breaks out in tears which turn into loud sobs.

They were kind enough to give us all some time to digest what was told before Johanna, of all people, continued.

"We, the leaders, have agreed to offer all of you a free ride to the faction of your choice. Forget about what happened during and after your Choosing Ceremony, you get to have a fresh start wherever you want because we are sure no matter how well you look, you are not the four people who made the choice to join Dauntless."

I am speechless and a bit dumbfounded.

"So, we can choose again and then what," I finally ask and the others all nod.

"You have a bit of time to think about it. We want you all to get checked out by doctors and see some psychologists. We will give you anything you need to help you feel normal and safe again. When you are ready you can join any faction you like, no risk of being made Factionless unless that's what you want. You will need to learn basics that are taught during initiation but that's it."

I know I am staring at Johanna but when I look left and right the others don't look less surprised.

"Uh, where exactly will we be staying," Eric asks, and my hand gets squeezed again.

"We thought you would be most comfortable in Amity," Mother jumps in. "It is neutral ground, so to speak, and they have all the facilities and services you need because they are so far out of the city."

I look at Eric and then at Christina and Tobias. They all nod and I look ahead and do the same.

"Good," Johanna exclaims and stands up. "You can talk for a few minutes while I make some calls and I will collect you when I am ready."

She doesn't wait for an answer but heads out the door.

I have to admit, I don't feel like more talking, but a bed would be more than welcome. Eric notices how tired I am and pulls me in close, cradling my head and making soothing noises that cause my eyelids to drop.

I think I hear my mother's voice and the rumble in Eric's chest when he speaks but I am too out of it to pay attention to what they are saying.

…

The next time I open my eyes I am in an unfamiliar room but the warm body behind me makes me at ease and I close my eyes again until a knock on the door wakes me again. The bed beside me is cold but I don't have to look far to see Eric walking to the door and letting Johanna in.

"Good morning, I am glad you are both awake. If you want to get ready, I will bring you for a check up to our hospital before we will talk about more permanent accommodations. I will be waiting outside," she says and leaves before I have the chance to open my mouth.

I look at Eric and swallow hard. "We are in Amity?"

"Yes! Come on, there are clothes for you in the bathroom. Have a quick shower and put on something you actually want to wear," he says gently, eyeing the clothes Mother gave me.

The water is hot and the soap smells good but the best part is indeed the choice of clothing I am offered. It feels nice to gain some control back and I can feel the tears pool in my eyes when I brush my teeth.

What will happen now? Is Eric really committed? Will he want to stay in the same faction I choose?

I decide to leave the bathroom and ask the questions when we are ready. Why make myself anxious when I might not have to be?

As promised Johanna waits for us when we emerge, hand in hand, and guides us to the hospital with just some normal chit chat. She leaves right after introducing us and the doctors and nurses usher us quickly through the doors and into different sections of the hospital.

What follows is a check-up as thorough as can be. Blood is drawn, measurements taken and all the way through it things are explained to me before they happen. They make sure I know why they do what they do, and I really appreciate it. I am even given a choice of a solely female team, but it really doesn't matter to me anymore. When a psychologist joins, I am asked a lot of personal questions and finally they offer me the chance to terminate any possible pregnancy.

I don't really have to think about my answer but for some reason I need to talk to Eric first. They tell me I have the right to make that choice on my own and I tell them I appreciate their concern and candor but this is something I want to talk to Eric about.

They oblige quickly and Eric is brought in while they leave.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Eric hurries over and checks me for any signs of distress or hurt.

"I am fine. I got a clean bill of health, but I wanted to talk to you about something," I start, and he nods. I pat the seat beside me, and he doesn't disappoint, sits down and pulls me close.

"I was asked if I want to take some medicine terminating a possible pregnancy,' I start, and Eric immediately opens his mouth.

"Tris, whatever you want to do you do!"

"No, I don't think it goes that way. I don't want to take anything but if, for some reason, there is a baby coming out in nine months' time, I want you to know that I am not holding you accountable. I am making a choice that will influence you as well and I want to make sure you know that I don't expect you to stay in the same faction or with me if that is not what you really want..."

Eric doesn't let me finish but crashes his lips against mine and neither of us talks for a few minutes.

"I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Tris. Wherever your path leads you I will follow unless you tell me to stay away. I want to make a life with you, no matter if we have children at all, and that's what is important to me. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me and I know in my heart I would have approached you the minute I laid eyes on you..."

It is my turn to interrupt him by crashing my lips on his but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Okay! I love you too and we will plan our future together," I state and he simply takes my hand and squeezes hard.

I am not sure what to do now but when nobody comes to check on us I am certain it is up to us to let them know we are ready. They are giving us our choices back and we must start taking charge of our lives again.

...

After this day everything just fell into place. We saw psychologists and counsellors; we all moved into single accommodation and were given some small tasks. We were free to move around the faction, but Johanna highlighted that they wanted to keep us here until all criminal proceedings were finished and the scum of the city apprehended.

Eric used this time to woo me with outings, little treats he found around the faction and simple socialising that he called dates.

It was really nice to have that opportunity to be away from everything and just learn to be us.

Tobias and Christina were able to move into a friendship and leave the hurt from their forced interactions behind. Their encounters were different because they were not given as much time to get an act together and hence ended up forced to mate over and over again. They might have been attracted to each other, but neither could forget what happened so we, at least, all became close friends.

When it came time to choose where we wanted to go it came as a surprise to all leaders but not our counsellors that we wanted to go to Dauntless. Max was delighted and told us he had three newly opened leadership positions waiting to be filled, compliments of those corrupt ones that were suckers for Jeanine and did whatever she asked of them.

Time flew when we moved to Dauntless and I didn't get to spend as much personal time with Eric as I would have liked to. Initiation was weird with just the four of us, but it had to be done, and I was told we missed half of the cool traditions but we sure will get a chance to help out during next year's batch.

I am glad Eric taught me how to fight and made me work out. Christina might have had an advantage not growing up Abnegation, but I was able to use my time in captivity better. Tobias and Eric are on the same level and as they trained together, they know each other so well their fights end basically in a tie.

I was a happy third place but when it came to the fear sims, I got another advantage I didn't know about. It turns out the way Abnegation are raised makes us almost fearless and Tobias beat a record for lowest amount of fears. He goes by the nickname 'Four' now to rub it into everyone's face. My six were matched by only the previous placeholder which happened to be Max. Eric was pissed he had eight fears, but Christina really shot the buck with her twelve fears. She was right on the average but being pitted against us she looked bad and she was not happy about it.

All in all, we officially passed initiation and Max asked us to fill some of the vacant leader positions he now had.

Tobias and Eric both happily took them and I told Max I needed some time to think about it. Christina was adamant she didn't want it so Max was hedging his time.

Well, he gave me a week and that's up tomorrow. Eric had been busy following Max around the faction while I was aimlessly exploring the compound and spending time with Tori, who did my aptitude test, and Christina, who became her apprentice.

...

The door to the tattoo parlour opened and I don't have to look to know who entered. I feel Eric whenever he is close by and if he is here it means Max is too and my time is up.

"Tris?" I flinch even though I expected it. "Would you mind coming with me for a few minutes?" He sounds so polite, but I know this is an order.

"Of course," I smile at him as brightly as I can and he cringes. Yeah, didn't think he couldn't spot a fake if he encountered it.

Silently I follow him to the office, more than aware that Eric stayed behind to chat with Tori and Chris about a tattoo design.

"Take a seat," Max grunts when he throws himself into his chair.

I follow his guide more elegantly and sit down.

"Talk to me!" I stare at him and swallow hard when I see his face, he looks beyond concerned. "Did you come back from Amity too soon? Did the shrinks make a mistake by clearing you?"

"No," I shout immediately. "Sorry! No," I continue in a normal tone of voice. "It's just that it feels weird being offered a leadership position as a third placed when there was no real initiation going on in the first place," I finally huff out.

Max laughs and I feel quite offended until he starts talking.

"Tris, the positions are open because those who had them are some of the assholes responsible for your abduction and continued captivity. If they had been upstanding citizens then there would not be a need for so many new leaders. If you feel better you can leave the position open for possible candidates from next year's batch, but to be quite honest, I'd rather have you on board. You, Eric and Four all saw the worst of humanity and will never ever allow anything like this to happen again under your watch. We are the protectors of the city and I need people in place who are fully committed to making it a safe place for every single person living within. Nobody will judge you based on how you got the position but based on how you lead. You came from a faction giving their last shirt to those who need one, a faction that demands you to put everyone else before yourself. That upbringing alone will show people that you are not some power-hungry lunatic trying to force your will on everyone. What the city learned about Jeanine's behaviour and intentions scared a lot of people and they worry what lies ahead. I think your presence as a female and as a leader with soothe many. The choice is up to you, but you would do the city a big favour by accepting."

Max stops and walks out the door, squeezing my shoulder in passing and I am wondering what he is up to until I can feel and smell only Eric.

I snuggle back into his body while he bends over my chair.

"Better," he asks quietly.

I nod and turn around to meet his lips.

A throat clearing behind Eric forces us to stop and when I peek around Eric, I see Max close the door and walk back to his chair.

Eric picks me up and sits down with me in his lap.

"I do," I blurt out before Max can ask again. "I'll do it," I quickly correct myself.

"I like the first one better," Eric whispers into my ear and I shiver,

"Great! Then you will start joining Eric as my trainee immediately, but we have to get some paperwork out of the way first."

Max opens his desk drawer and pulls out a stack of papers.

"Your contract!" He hands me the first two sheets from the pile and I quickly look over it. Salary, housing and other benefits as well as code of conduct and working hours.

"Uh, Max, that's not my name," I say when I hand it back to him.

"Do you want it to be?" He really wants to embarrass me today it seems.

"That's not really up to me," I retort, and he nods.

"Eric?"

I turn my head around and see Eric grabbing something from the floor beside him. It is a small bouquet of wildflowers he used to give me in Amity for each date he took me on.

"Thank you," I say when he hands it to me but he gently slides out from beneath me and grabs something else from under my chair.

"Oh," I whisper when I see him on one knee holding up a sketch of a tattoo with our names around the ring finger.

"I want to start living my life without regrets. You not being by my side at night, not within reach when I am home and not there every second I want you to be there is painful to me. I want to make you mine, I want you glued to my side, I want you covering my back and I want you to be able to show your love for me freely. Tris, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Wow!"

Max's chuckle makes me aware of Eric's anxious face and that I haven't answered him yet.

"Yes, of course!"

"Thank fuck," Max exclaims and whistles loudly.

The door crashes open and Chris and Four as well as Tori and my parents rush in.

"Eric get up or Tris will keep you down there for the rest of your life," Four teases to all the women voicing their approval of such an endeavour.

"Why are you guys here," I ask my parents specifically.

"We were invited to the wedding," Mother explains and nods her head towards Max.

"If you want to you can get married right now and all the paperwork will be correct," he teases, pushing the next paper on the pile over to me and I can see it is a marriage licence that has already been filled out including a signature from Jack and all it needs is for Eric and me to sign it to make it valid.

"Is that what you want," I ask Eric.

"I wouldn't have organised it otherwise. The choice is up to you. We can get married now or we just celebrate our engagement with your parents and our friends."

"Go ahead," I instruct Max and a minute later I am a married woman.

"Who would have thought my little girl goes from Abnegation dependent to married Dauntless leader within months," Mother teases when she comes over to gratulate us.

"The world is a wondrous place," I quip, and she smiles at me.

"Good luck! I am looking forward to seeing you when you visit Abnegation."

My parents don't linger and we are not the crowd to party yet, that takes a bit more time before we are there but the celebration is still nice

I have been to Eric's apartment before but this is different, it will be ours from now on and when I stop at the door, too nervous to walk in, he picks me up and carries me over the threshold. The door shuts behind us and he gently sets me down.

"Welcome home, love! Ready to create our future?"

* * *

...

* * *

Usually I would have posted one chapter a day but as I find myself in the middle of another lockdown and short of personal time that would guarantee I do this I decided to do it all at once. I have more finished stories that just need some tlc, a Christmas story for December, a Valentines Story that did not meet the 2020 deadline, now slotted for 2021, and there is 'Mad World', Tobias' and Miranda's companion piece to Placebo, that is just about done and ... well, you'll see, but I am excited about getting another one out that caught my attention just like 'She came back to haunt us' did and I find myself leaving other projects behind to work on it so look out for 'Awakening'


End file.
